


Yokai

by Nanaharuka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaharuka/pseuds/Nanaharuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los yokai son seres humanoides con cola y orejas de gatos, antes temidos por los humanos, ahora convertidos en sus mascotas y en su más famoso entretenimiento, "La Pelea Yokai". Cuando un Yokai cumplía los catorce era mandado a estas peleas, hasta llegar a la batalla final donde peleaban a muerte.</p>
<p>Sasuke y Naruto dos pequeños yokai, serán puestos a prueba, cuando uno sea raptado para convertirlo en el más grande vencedor y el otro se niege a mostrar su verdadero poder en su incapacidad de matar a mayor oponente, al cual alguna vez creyó muerto y por el que siente más que un simple cariño.</p>
<p>NaruSasu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adoptados por la familia Hyuuga

Adoptados por la familia Hyuuga  
Los Yokai eran seres que en el pasado protagonizaban las pesadillas de los humanos, se trataba de seres humanoides con orejas y cola de gato. Vivían en los bosques, en lo más profundo de estos, lugar donde los hombres no se atrevían a ir, pues se contaba que una vez que te encontrabas con un Yokai, este robaba su alma y la torturaba por la eternidad. Pero como es de esperarse el hombre necesitaba expandirse territorialmente.  
Las leyendas sobre los Yokai, eran una gran mentira o al menos eso creían, realmente eran seres pacíficos, bastante amigables. Cuando los seres humanos entraron a sus tierras, los yokai se escondieron de ellos, pero los humanos decidieron que lo mejor era exterminarlos. Fue entonces cuando descubrieron que poseían poderes curativos y al ver que podían aplicarse en humanos, decidieron ponerlos en jaulas y comenzar a venderlos como si fueran mascotas.  
Habiendo pasado más de seiscientos años, los Yokai, seguían siendo tratados de la misma manera, se vendían en tiendas especializadas, eran tratados como animales y a las mujeres se les obligaba a tener hijos hasta seis veces y eso no era todo, cuando los Yokai, cumplían los 14 años de edad eran obligados a pelear entre ellos, siendo cinco peleas antes del gran evento donde peleaban a muerte entre ellos, todo como parte de un gran entretenimiento, los entrenaban desde que tenían 11, les enseñaban a usar la katana y los kunais, pero aún así lo más divertido para las personas, era verlos pelear son armas, por lo que estas solo estaban presentas al inicio de la pelea y servían solo para infringir heridas. A pesar de tener poderes curativos, si eran heridos en un mismo lugar más de cuatro veces, la herida ya no respondía a estos poderes y necesitaban de atención médica como cualquier humano, claro que eran escasos los casos en que los dueños se las daban, generalmente los dejaban morir, pues al final habían resultado una vergüenza. En caso de rehusarse a que el yokai peleara debía de ser sacrificado a los 16 años, según las leyes de Japón, la excusa que habían dado las autoridades, era que los yokai tenían a desarrollar enfermedades contagiosas y mortales para los humanos durante esas edades.  
*~**~*  
Un yokai rubio estaba en una caja de cristal, una niña no paraba de verlo, le parecía adorable, el yokai solamente lamía su brazo, sin percatarse de la presencia de la niña, hasta que golpearon el cristal, esto lo asustó e hizo que se fuera para atrás, cuando se enderezó y miró hacia quien había golpeado, giro su cabeza a un lado y camino hacia la niña.  
—¿Hinata has decidido cual quieres?—le preguntó su madre a la niña, quien asintió y señaló hacia el pequeño Yokai que la miraba con curiosidad.  
Ella como su primo Neji, salieron de la tienda con su respectiva mascota en cada una de sus cajas. El de su primo al parecer era más tranquilo pues todo el camino se fue dormido, mientras que el de ella, no para de dar vueltas en toda la caja.  
Los padres de Hinata habían decidió comprarle un yokai tanto a su hija como su sobrino, el cual prácticamente era como su hijo, ya que había quedado bajo su cuidado cuando los padres de este fallecieron, para que generaran un poco de responsabilidad. Además de que la familia de los Hyuuga eran bastante reconocidos entre los amantes de las peleas de Yokai, pues se caracterizaban por poseer los mejores entrenadores y ganar siempre los campeonatos, hay que mencionar que si un Yokai ganaba un torneo, se le concedían cinco años más de vida, aunque no con su familia adoptiva, pues eran llevados a instalaciones donde se les obligaba a procrear hijos con la esperanza de que se mejorará a la especie. El primogénito de este yokai, era dado al presidente o algún funcionario público, el segundo a la familia que había adoptado al padre y los demás eran vendidos, por supuesto que el padre era asesinado al cumplirse el plazo de edad que había sido designado.  
Al llegar a la casa lo primero que hicieron fue sacarlos, Hinata no tuvo que batallar con el suyo literal salió rodando y dejo de hacerlo hasta que se topo con la pata del sillón y entonces de nuevo volteó a ver hacia donde esta Hinata.  
—Es feo –dijo Neji refiriéndose a la adquisición de su prima.  
—No es cierto, mira sus ojos, son muy azules.  
—Es feo— Neji bajo la caja del suyo y abrió la reja, el yokai salió gateando con cierta elegancia y se sentó mirando a su amo. Puede y fuera más lindo que el de Hinata, poseía rasgos mucho más finos, su piel era blanquecina y sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche al igual que su cabello.  
Hinata volteó a ver de nuevo al suyo, a pesar de lo que decía Neji, le parecía más bonito, era rubio, de ojos azules, atontado y piel acanelada. Se hincó y comenzó a hablarle para que fuera hacia ella, el yokai la obedeció y dejo que lo cargará.  
—¿Cómo le pondrás?— le preguntó Neji —¿Adefesio?  
—Naruto—dijo rascándole al yokai mientras este restregaba su cabeza contra su brazo felizmente —¿Tú?  
—Naruto, no podías pensar en un nombre no referente a comida. Le pondré Sasuke—Neji la acarició la cabeza y el yokai cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su amo.  
Hinata bajo a Naruto, quien comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke lentamente, mientras este era acariciado por su amo y movía su cola. Cuando Naruto estuvo a unos pasos de Sasuke, este volteó y la reacción de Naruto fue huir gateando hacia donde está su dueña y esconderse detrás de su pierna. La mirada de Sasuke le había dado miedo, había sido como de desprecio.  
—Lo ves hasta Sasuke sabe que es feo, no lo quiere cerca de él.  
Naruto maulló, para que Hinata lo cargará, esa mirada de Sasuke lo estaba asustando demasiado. Cuando fue cargado, se aferró con sus pequeñas garras a Hinata y siguió maullando hasta que esta se lo llevó a su habitación, aprovecho ese momento para cambiarle el pañal, después de todo los yokai, realmente se parecían a los humanos en muchos aspectos.  
Se suponía que ambos yokai dormirían en la cama que había comprado la mamá de Hinata, pero por más que Hinata intentó dejar a Naruto junto a Sasuke, este no dejo de maullar. Incluso intentó dejando a Naruto y Hinata regresó a su cuarto cerrando la puerta, pero Naruto fue, rascó la puerta mientras maullaba y no quedó de otra más que se quedará a dormir con ella.  
Para la mañana siguiente cuando Hinata salió de su habitación para ir a desayunar acompañada de Naruto, este no dejaba de ver de un lado al otro, por lo visto temía encontrarse con Sasuke. Al entrar a la cocina, Neji como sus padres estaban ya desayunando, mientras Sasuke tomaba leche de un tazón en el suelo.  
Naruto moría de hambre, la leche de aquel tazón se le antojaba demasiado, pero le daba miedo que Sasuke lo mirara de nuevo de esa forma o peor, que se le lanzará encima. Se ve acercando lentamente, Sasuke al parecer estaba inmerso en sus asuntos, cuando estuvo frente al tazón y apunto de beber leche, pero Sasuke lo miró nuevamente haciendo que de nuevo se fuera a esconder a donde estaba Hinata.  
—Naruto debes de tomar tú leche— le dijo Hinata y lo llevó de nuevo hasta el tazón.  
Al ver que la niña regresaba a su lugar, intentó de nuevo, miró siempre hacia el tazón para no encontrarse con la mirada de Sasuke y tomó un tragó, nada paso, Sasuke siguió en lo suyo sin hacerle nada, eso le dio tranquilidad al yokai.  
Cuando la leche lo hubo satisfecho, comenzó a poner atención en los olores que albergaban la cocina y entonces hubo uno que llamó su atención, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el olor, resultó que era del tocino de los platos de los papás de Hinata, así que se sentó entre ellos dos y comenzó a maullar para llamar su atención.  
—No—le dijo la mamá de Hinata y siguió comiendo.  
Siguió maullando, pero ahora le rasguñaba la pierna, para ver si lograba algo, lo único que logró que la mamá lo corriera y se resignara comiendo sus croquetas. Mientras comía escuchó algo que llamó su atención.  
—Toma—la mamá de Hinata le había dado un pedazo de tocino a Sasuke –mira esos ojitos—decía la señora, refiriéndose a Sasuke.  
Sasuke había logrado recibir se pedazo de tocino solamente rasguñando la pierna de la señora, pero lentamente, no como Naruto que lo había hecho de manera rápida, rasguñaba y se sentaba en sus pantorrillas mientras observaba a la mujer detenidamente, volvía a rasguñar y miraba hasta que la señora se digno a voltear a verlo y encontrarse con su mirada triste como si no hubiera comido en días. La señora acabo cediendo.  
Naruto se acercó corriendo al ver esto, chocando contra Sasuke para hacerlo a un lado y así recibir un poco también.  
—Lo siento, ya se me acabó— le dijo la señora y se puso de pie.  
Volteó hacia el papá de Hinata y maulló, pero solo consiguió que el señor se enojara y no le dieran nada.  
Naruto de nuevo resignado y con Sasuke mirándolo con arrogancia, se fue a acostar en el suelo. Mientras recogían la mesa, Naruto sintió que alguien le acariciaba la cabeza y de pronto detecto de nuevo ese aroma. Hinata le dio un pedazo de tocino que había guardado y hubiera sido infinitamente feliz, si la niña no le hubiera dado a Sasuke también.  
Neji como Hinata se alistaron para ir a la escuela, cada uno se despidió de sus Yokai, Neji besó a Sasuke en la cabeza, aunque pareció que no le gustó, pues en cuanto lo bajo se limpió con sus manos en el lugar donde le habían dado el beso. Naruto por su parte dejó que Hinata lo apachara todo lo que quisiera.  
*~**~*  
Sasuke había estado caminando en el jardín y descubriendo todo lo que había en él, mientras Naruto se la había pasado en la cocina, viendo lo que cocinaba la mamá de Hinata.  
—¿Eres un glotón, cierto?—le dijo la mujer y le acarició la cabeza con rapidez, alborotando su cabello.  
Cuando se cansó de no obtener nada de comida, salió al jardín, ahí estaba Sasuke acostado en donde daba la sombra. Naruto era un Yokai mucho más hiperactivo que Sasuke, tenía ganas de jugar, así que atrapó la cola de Sasuke como si fuera una pelota, obviamente este se molestó y se hizo hacia adelante para quitársela y la enroscó. Naruto volvía a intentarlo, pero Sasuke se movió mucho más rápido, siguió molestándolo hasta que consiguió que Sasuke se le lanzó encima.  
La señora Hyuuga comenzó a oír los maullidos y corrió hacia el jardín, en efecto los dos yokai se encontraban pelando. Sasuke arañaba a Naruto, mientras este intentaba tener la fuerza para quitarse a Sasuke de encima, pero al final fue la mamá de Hinata quien se lo quito, cargó a Sasuke y lo puso a un lado.  
—¡Malo, malo!—dijo y les dio una nalgada a ambos.  
Sasuke lo miró con desprecio y se dio media vuelta para irse, al igual que la señora Hyuuga, pero fue cuando Naruto se lanzó encima y los maullidos comenzaron de nuevo, ahora Naruto era quien lo estaba arañando, pero Sasuke logró invertir los papeles hasta que de nuevo fueron separados.  
—¡Te quedarás afuera!—gritó la Señora Hyuuga a Naruto, mientras cargaba a Sasuke y lo metía de nuevo a la casa para cerrarle la puerta al rubio.  
La señora Hyuuga se fue a dormir, algo que hacía antes de que llegara su esposo y los niños, que generalmente aparecían en la casa como a las seis de la tarde. Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando comenzó a llover, Sasuke estaba en la cama que les habían comprado jugando con una bola de estambre. Cuando notó que la lluvia era más fuerte, se subió en el sillón, con dificultad, debido a su edad y miró por la ventana. Naruto estaba cerca de la puerta echó bolita, donde un arcó de flores cubría un poco de la lluvia pero aún así se seguía mojando.  
Bajo del sillón y se apresuró hasta llegar al cuarto donde estaba la mamá de Hinata, la cama era muy alta así que no podría intentar subir, comenzó a maullar, hasta que la mujer despertó. Cuando lo hizo, caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y siguió maullando hasta que la señora lo siguió.  
Al principio no captaba lo que el yokai quería, hasta que vio las gotas de lluvia y abrió la puerta rápidamente, para meter a Naruto que ya estaba empapado.  
—¡Entra!—le gritó y Naruto se levanto con sus orejas hacia atrás, sintiéndose aún regañado. Una vez que estuvo dentro, la señora buscó una tolla y lo secó —lo siento, me quedé dormida, pero eso te enseñara no molestar a Sasuke.  
Sasuke satisfecho de lo que había hecho, se fue a seguir jugando con su madeja, mientras Naruto seguía en el proceso de secado, al parecer no era muy divertido.  
—Hinata tendrá que bañarte y cambiar de ropa, ya no tardará en llegar.  
Naruto se quedó hincando con las orejas hacia atrás mientras la señora se iba a la cocina, después sintió ganas de acurrucarse, pero cuando se acercó a la cama vio a Sasuke, mordiendo la madeja, por lo visto no le haría lugar, así que se acurrucó a un lado del suelo del sillón.  
Hinata fue quien lo despertó, cuando lo hizo Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama, miró a un lado pero no vio a Sasuke. Fue cargado por su ama, para darle un baño y entonces fue cuando lo vio, estaba el maldito acostado en el sillón, seguramente había conseguido que lo subieran, al igual que con la comida, tal vez a él Hinata lo había puesto ahí.  
Sasuke fue despertado, por los maullidos y los gritos de Hinata procedentes del baño, era obvio que Naruto no se dejaba bañar con tanta facilidad. La pobre niña tenía un batidero, Naruto se había salido de la tina más de cinco veces y ni siquiera le había logrado tallar la cabeza. Neji desesperado entró y acabo bañando a Naruto, poniéndole una correa, para que no se escapara tan fácil. Neji acabo metiendo al baño a Sasuke, quien al contrario de Naruto era muy calmado a la hora de tomar un baño, así que mientras Neji bañaba a Naruto, Hinata bañaba a Sasuke, pero los celos del yokai rubio no se hicieron esperar e intentó abalanzarse contra Sasuke, pero la correa solo impidió así como un chorro de agua.  
*~**~*  
Mientras jugaba con su madeja, Sasuke notó que Naruto estaba temblando, tal vez por lo frío del suelo, así que se levantó e intento despertarlo, arañando delicadamente su brazo, pero Naruto estaba profundamente dormido. Tuvo que tomar entre sus pequeños dientes la ropa de Naruto y jalarlo de esa manera y en otras ocasiones lo hacía girar empujándolo con la cabeza.  
Logró poner a Naruto en la cama y él se recostó en el pequeño espacio que quedaba, pues Naruto estaba dormido boca arriba. A los diez minutos el sueño de Sasuke fue interrumpido por las patadas y arañazos de Naruto, por lo visto era un hiperactivo hasta cuando dormía.  
Tuvo que quitarse ahí y miró a Naruto con desagrado. Debido a que el sofá era el único disponible se subió en el, claro que se cayó primero unas tres veces en el intento, el sillón que estaba junto a la puerta era más enano. Cuando lo logró se acurrucó y se quedó plácidamente dormido hasta que los maullidos de Naruto lo despertaron y recibió un baño no programado.


	2. Marca de Nacimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraba detenidamente la foto de la marca de nacimiento del yokai, se suponía que después de registrarlos, si los yokai presentaban alguna marca de nacimiento, se podía averiguar cuál era su linaje y así poder hacer un pronóstico de si sería un buen luchador. Sonó el teléfono de su consultorio mientras observaba la foto.

Marca de nacimiento  
Era el día de su primera visita al doctor, por la información que se les habían dado a Hinata y Neji cuando habían comprado a sus yokai, Sasuke ya tendría casi cinco meses, mientras que Naruto apenas iría por a la mitad de su cuarto mes, además de que ya habían pasado dos meses desde que habían sido adoptados.  
Sasuke iba dormido tranquilamente en su caja, mientras que Naruto se agarraba fuertemente de la reja de esta, le causaba demasiada curiosidad todo lo que pasaba afuera de esta, como las personas o lo árboles.  
Entraron al hospital, Neji fue el que registró a ambos yokai y después fueron a la sala de espera mientras los llamaban. Hinata sacó a Naruto de su caja y lo puso en su regazo, el yokai se sentó sobre sus cuclillas y siguió mirando atento, no comprendía en qué lugar se encontraba, había muchos como él, solo que ahora no estaban detrás de cajas de vidrio, sino con sus respectivos dueños.  
—Pueden pasar—le dijo una enfermera a Neji y Hinata.  
El primer en ser revisado por el doctor fue Naruto, cuando Hinata lo puso sobre la mesa de exanimación, Naruto comenzó a maullar y a ponerse nervioso. El doctor se apresuró a acariciar la cabeza de este en un intento de calmarlo.  
—Tranquilo—le dijo una voz y Naruto volteó a verlo, se trataba de un hombre de cabello largo y negro, piel bastante blanquecina, ojos de color ámbar, pero lo que le causaba más desconfianza a Naruto era su voz, parecía como si una víbora estuviera hablando, incluso a Hinata le causaba la misma sensación.  
El doctor tomó su estatura, pulso, escuchó los latidos de su corazón, examinó su boca y garganta y por último lo peso—está un poco pasado de peso, saben que no deben de darle aún de su comida—reprendió el doctor a Hinata—fuera de eso se ve saludable.  
Hinata asintió sintiéndose regañada, era cierto que por las tardes le daba a veces papas o algún pedazo de pan, sintió como Neji la miraba con desaprobación.  
—¿Han encontrado en él alguna marca de nacimiento?—preguntó el doctor.  
—Sí—Hinata le alzó un poco la playera a Naruto, mostrando como alrededor del ombligo de este había un remolino, rodeado por unas extrañas marcas. El doctor le tomó una foto, así como después una al rostro de Naruto.  
—Son para el expediente las fotos, no te preocupes—le dijo amablemente el doctor a Hinata, al ver que la chicha se había extrañado cuando sacó la cámara—Bien, que tal si ahora vemos al tuyo—le dijo a Neji.  
Sacó a Sasuke de su caja, al parecer llevaba un tiempo despierto, la diferencia es que Sasuke era bastante tranquilo, lo colocó sobre la mesa y Sasuke miró hacia donde estaba el doctor, de no ser porque este también lo estaba mirando, Neji como Hinata se hubiera percatado de la expresión de este al ver a Sasuke, era como si estuviera sorprendido.  
Procedió a examinarlo como Naruto, para cuando terminó, tuvo que esconder el ligero temblor de sus manos— Esté chico está bien—dijo acariciando la cabeza de Sasuke, quien lanzó un tenue maullido, pero no por miedo sino como si estuviera orgulloso de él mismo. Neji acarició a Sasuke y miró a su prima burlándose de ella y de Naruto.  
—¿Alguna marca?—le preguntó el doctor.  
—Sí—Neji le bajó un poco la playera para mostrar parte de su espalda y hombro. La marca de Sasuke era parecida a tres comillas formando un círculo. El doctor no puedo evitar mirarla con detenimiento y después procedió a tomarle foto, así como al rostro.  
Después de eso a cada uno de los yokai se le pusieron las vacunas correspondientes, Sasuke como siempre fue muy tranquilo, solo que después de haber sido vacunado se aferró con fuerza a Neji quien lo cargaba mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Naruto por su parte, necesitó de que Hinata lo sostuviera para que se dejará vacunar, sin mencionar que maulló todo el tiempo.  
—Todo está bien con sus yokai, solamente a ese—señaló a Naruto—deberían de ponerlo a jugar más a menudo, de esa manera no engordará y dejen de darle cosas que no deben de comer.  
*~**~*  
La mamá de Hinata fue por ellos en el auto después de la revisión. Una vez que Sasuke se hubo tranquilizado, se recostó en el regazo de su dueño, pero Naruto por su parte solo maullaba y con su cabeza trataba de mover las muñecas de Hinata para poder esconderse debajo de sus brazos. Sasuke comenzó a hartarse de lo maullidos de Naruto así que con una de sus manos intentó arañarlo en la espalda. Naruto volteó y lo araño también, Sasuke acabó lanzándose sobre Naruto.  
—¡Separen a esos dos!—gritó la mamá de Hinata y ambos primos separaron a su mascotas antes de que se hicieran algún daño— esos dos son como agua y aceite, más vale que los eduquen o si no, ya saben quién se va a deshacer de ellos—lo amenazó la mamá de Hinata, pues Hiashi el padre de la niña, les había dicho que si los yokai no eran educados como debían los regresaría a la tienda o los botaría en la calle.  
—¿Papá los pondrá a pelear algún día?—preguntó Hinata preocupada.  
—No lo sé, los entrenadores de la familia por ahorita están haciéndose cargo de unos yokai. Tu padre dijo que quería que estos fueran solo mascotas para ustedes, aunque ya sabes cómo cambia de opinión.  
—No quiero que Naruto pelee—dijo con tristeza Hinata.  
—Ni Sasuke—se apresuró a decir Neji, se había encariñado demasiado con su yokai en esos meses.  
—Descuiden, Hiashi no romperá su promesa, a solo que sea necesario.  
Neji como Hinata se miraron, ninguno de los dos quería perder a su yokai. Sabían perfectamente que el padre de Hinata no era de las personas que cumplía promesas, generalmente era experto en romperlas todas.  
*~**~*  
Miraba detenidamente la foto de la marca de nacimiento del yokai, se suponía que después de registrarlos, si los yokai presentaban alguna marca de nacimiento, se podía averiguar cuál era su linaje y así poder hacer un pronóstico de si sería un buen luchador. Sonó el teléfono de su consultorio mientras observaba la foto.  
—Dr. Orochimaru Hebi.  
—Doctor—dijo su asistente—lo buscan.  
—Gracias, ahora salgo—colgó el teléfono y guardo la foto en uno de sus cajones, antes de que entrará la persona que estaba esperando afuera.  
—Buen día, soy Hiashi Hyuga, me parece que hoy mi sobrino y mi hija llevaron a sus yokai a revisión, la recepcionista me dijo que usted fue quien la llevó a cabo—le dijo un hombre de tez blanca y cabello castaño.  
Orochimaru miró el expediente de los yokai, llamados Sasuke y Naruto, en efecto sus propietarios se apellidaban de esa manera –Sí, así es, ¿en que puede ayudarlo?  
—Me gustaría saber—dijo el hombre tomando asiento—¿Qué tan saludables son esos yokai?  
—Salieron bien en sus exámenes—dijo con indiferencia Orochimaru.  
—Ya veo—dijo Hiashi complacido—¿Poseían alguna marca de nacimiento?, ya sabe, para saber su linaje.  
—Sí, lamentablemente, no tengo la información de quien puedan ser sus progenitores o parientes. Además de que no le puedo dar esa información, ya que realmente su sobrino y su hija no pagaron para que se llevara a cabo dicho estudio.  
Los estudios sobre el linaje de los yokai eran realmente caros, razón por la cual muy pocos dueños podían saber que tan buena sería su mascota, además de que el conocer la marca de un yokai, podía darle ventaja al oponente, es por eso que eso se trataba con sumo cuidado, sin mencionar que con confidencialidad.  
—Veo que mi esposa no les dijo a los muchachos que lo pidieran. ¿Es posible que yo pueda pedirlo ahora?  
—Por supuesto, solo debe pagarlo con mi asistente y se realizaría el estudio, por lo que al cabo de sietes días hábiles usted podría saber que tan buen luchador es su yokai.  
—Perfecto.  
—Solo por curiosidad, su sobrino e hija dijeron en el cuestionario que sus yokai no pelearían.  
—Oh si—Hiashi pareció incomodarse con la observación del doctor—verá, se los compré para que se hicieran más responsables, les dije que solo serían mascotas, pero ya sabe la situación puede cambiar y se pueden ver obligados en tener que dejar que su yokai pelee.  
—¿Hyuga?—dijo Orochimaru leyendo el expediente—Ustedes son famosos por entrenar a los mejores yokai—puntualizó Orochimaru, viendo como Hiashi se sentía orgulloso al oír la mención de eso.  
—Es cierto, tengo mi empresa de refacciones, pero lo cierto es que lo que más nos deja son las peleas de yokai. Actualmente tengo a siete de estos en entrenamiento, hemos ganado los últimos cinco campeonatos—dijo como si nada.  
—¿Realmente quiere ese análisis para saber si los yokai de sus hija y sobrino son mejores que los que tiene en entrenamiento cierto?  
—Es cierto, de ser así ahora que hay tiempo podría incluso intercambiar a uno de los yokai que son entrenados por el de uno de ellos.  
—Por supuesto—le dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa de complicidad— entonces sólo pase con la asistente y pagué por el estudio, nosotros nos pondremos en contacto con usted, una vez que los resultados estén listos.  
*~**~*  
Naruto observaba como Sasuke jugaba con su madeja, se percató de que un hilo de esta arrastraba así que intentó atraparlo, claro que al hacerlo impedía que Sasuke pudiera mover con libertad su juguete, así que Sasuke jaló con fuerza su madeja, logrando que Naruto soltará el hilo, pensó que con eso y el lanzarle una mirada furiosa a Naruto le bastaría, pero no. Cuando le dio la espalda a Naruto este se abalanzó sobre él, logrando que Sasuke brincara del susto.  
Tomó la madeja y se sentó en sus cuclillas mientras movía su cola mirando felizmente a Sasuke, solo que este estaba molesto, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y entonces se lanzó sobre Naruto.  
—¿De nuevo están peleando?—le preguntó su mamá a Hinata.  
—No, están jugando, mira la cola de Naruto, la está moviendo—dijo Hinata contemplando a ambos yokai.  
Nauro usaba la madeja para protegerse de los arañazos de Sasuke, aunque estos realmente no le hicieran mucho daño, ya que Sasuke tampoco quería lastimarlo, incluso se estaba divirtiendo. Pero Sasuke dejó de moverse cuando de pronto sintió una lengüetada de Naruto en su mejilla, ahora Sasuke estaba debajo de Naruto, mientras este movía con su cola y miraba con felicidad. De nuevo intentó arañarlo para quitárselo de encima, pero Naruto se movió más rápido y le mordió su oreja con delicadeza y Sasuke tuvo que aventarlo con fuerza para que dejara de hacerlo.  
Hinata se reía mientras los seguía viendo, al parecer Naruto no odiaba a Sasuke como ellos habían pensando, aunque al parecer Sasuke no le tenía tanta paciencia a Naruto, tal vez por ello es que se peleaban tanto.  
Hiashi llegó a la casa en ese momento y tanto Hinata como su madre sirvieron la cena, mientras lo hacían Hiashi contempló a los yokai, al parecer al rubio era al que le gustaba pelear, bastaba sólo ver como hacía que Sasuke le siguiera el juego.  
—¿Por qué regresaste tan tarde?—le preguntó su esposa, cuando ya todos estuvieron sentados.  
—Fui con el doctor, para que me dijera como están los yokai.  
Tanto Neji como Hinata se miraron, la única razón por la que su padre se preocuparía por sus mascotas, era porque estaba pensando usarlas para aquellas peleas.  
—Hiashi, dijiste que estos yokai serían mascotas, lo prometiste—le reclamó su esposa, mientras se servía agua.  
—Lo sé, solo quise que investigaran su linaje, si salen mejor que los que tengo en entrenamiento, puede que tenga que cambiarlos.  
—¡Prometiste que no los usarías!—gritó Neji enojado por las palabras de tío, al parecer nunca podría cumplir una promesa.  
—Lo sé—le contestó Hiashi con seriedad— pero al final de cuentas las peleas de Yokai, son nuestra principal fuente de ingresos, así que prefiero sacrificar a una mascota que vivir en la miseria sólo por tenerla aquí en la casa como un adorno inútil.  
Neji aventó los cubiertos y se retiró de la mesa, antes de irse a su cuarto, tomó a Sasuke, quien lanzó un maullido cuando lo separaron de Naruto. Hinata siguió los pasos de su primo y se encerró en su cuarto con su yokai, el cual se quedó frente a la puerta maullando, hasta que cayó dormido.  
—Podrías cumplir una de tus promesas por una vez—le dijo su esposa frustrada—te dije que no quería que les comprarás yokai, hubiera sido mejor un perro o un gato, al menos esos mueren debido a la vejez no porque le gobierno los maté—dejó a su esposo solo en la mesa y se retiró a su cuarto.  
Hiashi siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, sabía que tanto su hija como su sobrino lo odiaban en aquellos momentos, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus hijos lo entendieran.  
*~**~*  
Encontró a su primo recostado en la mesa de la cocina, seguramente le habían dejado mucho trabajo, le echó una ojeada en lo que estaba trabajando, en cuanto vio la foto lo despertó de un golpe, ese Orochimaru nunca entendía.  
—¡Orochimaru, te dije que dejarás de sacarle fotos a Itachi, no es una rata de laboratorio!  
—¡No le he hecho!—le reclamó Orochimaru mientras se sobaba la cabeza.  
—¡¿Entonces porque de nuevo tienes esas fotos de su marca?!—dijo señalando la foto de que estaba sobre la mesa.  
—Fugaku, está no es una foto de la marca de Itachi.  
—¡No me mientas, sabes que solo Itachi y Mikoto tienen esa marca!  
—¡Esta marca es de un yokai que me llevaron a revisar hoy!  
Fugaku se quedó petrificado, estaba sorprendido por las palabras que le estaba diciendo su primo— Eso no es posible.  
—Mira la foto—Orochimaru le mostró la foto de Sasuke a Fugaku, quien no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, no había duda, debía de ser la misma criatura que Mikoto había dado a luz hace unos cuantos meses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Espero les haya gustado el cap, ya en el siguiente las cosas se complica.
> 
> Próximo capítulo:  
> El axioma de Sasuke.


	3. El axioma de Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Tengo los resultados—anunció en cuanto este entró.   
> Fugaku lo miró fijamente, sabía cuál sería la respuesta, el cadáver de aquel yokai no sería su hijo, seguramente le habían dado el cuerpo de otro, aunque aun tenía la duda, el bebé muerto tenía también la marca, aunque quien sabe, pudo haber sido pintada con un químico especial y su verdadera marca escondida con maquillaje, no era algo raro, algunos dueños, modificaban la marca de su yokai, cuando esta era muy insignificante, como una simple mancha o figura.  
> —Es también tu hijo.

El Axioma de Sasuke  
Cada uno de los doctores tenía un consultorio asignado, por lo que era extraño ver a dos en el mismo. Fugaku seguía mirando la fotografía, aún no podía creer que esa marca fuera igual que la de su esposa y su hijo, se negaba a creerlo y ya había pasado dos días buscando alguna diferencia para negarse aquel acontecimiento.  
—Te he dicho que es idéntica, no hay ni una diferencia—le dijo harto Orochimaru, a veces su primo resultaba ser muy necio.  
—Es que es imposible, el yokai que dio a luz Mikoto murió— se puso de pie, esperaba que con caminar, su cerebro se despejara y pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta a ese asunto.  
—Tal vez, hubo una equivocación, es probable que el médico que te ayudo te haya mentido— dijo mostrando su enojo a su hermano. Él había insistido en asistir el parto de Mikoto, pero Fugaku se negó desde el principio alegando que esa no era su especialidad y que además era el sexto embarazo. Los primeros tres habían sido cuando estuvo cautiva, al no tener una pareja de su linaje, la habían cruzado con un yokai de otro linaje, el primer bebé había muerto en unos cuantos meses. Después había vuelto a embarazarse otras dos veces pero tuvo abortos.   
Mikoto fue sentenciada a morir después de aquellos aparatosos embarazos, como todos los que trabajan en aquel lugar lo llamaban. Fugaku había sido uno de los doctores a cargo de revisar el bienestar de Mikoto y fue así como poco a poco sucedió lo imposible, acabo enamorándose de ella. Él día en que la iban a matar, él junto con un compañero que eran los responsables lo impidieron. Eran colegas desde hace un buen tiempo, Fugaku lo conocía bastante bien, así que le ofreció una buena cantidad de dinero con tal de que lo ayudara a mentir sobre la muerte de su futura esposa.  
Se llenó un expediente con una hora y fecha falsa de muerte, después de eso, Mikoto fue puesta en una bolsa para cadáveres, cuando llegaron a las fosas donde se lanzaban los cuerpos, Fugaku como su colega, lanzaron una bolsa con piedras y Mikoto fue llevada a la casa de Fugaku. Después de eso, tuvo un embarazado, siendo el padre Fugaku. El bebé no mostraba fenotipo yokai, de hecho parecía una persona cualquiera, salvo porque tenía la misma marca que su madre cerca del cuello, lo llamaron Itachi. Unos años más tarde, seis para ser exactos, Mikoto volvió a estar embarazada, él embarazo de Itachi había tenido complicaciones, pero entre Fugaku y Orochimaru habían logrado que se llevará a cabo. Para este nuevo embarazo, Fugaku decidió pedir la ayuda de un especialista en embarazos de yokai, ya que ambos primos solo eran lo equivalente a médicos generales.   
De nuevo el colega que lo había ayudado con la fuga de Mikoto, fue el encargado de vigilar el embarazo, le advirtió desde el inicio que no iba por un buen camino y que se prepara para lo peor. Al final el parto se adelanto dos meses, y el bebé nació muerto. Tanto Fugaku como Orochimaru habían visto el cuerpo sin vida y enterrado en el jardín. Era por eso que el primero se negaba a creer que ese yokai pudiera ser su hijo.  
—Tú me ayudaste a enterrar el cuerpo—le recordó Fugaku a Orochimaru— estaba muerto, no había duda.  
—Lo sé, pero, este yokai es idéntico a Mikoto, tal vez si hacemos un examen de genética para corroborarlo—sugirió Orochimaru.  
—¿Y de que serviría? ¿Sí en realidad fuer mi hijo, que podía hacer? No podría recuperarlo, porque sería delatar la existencia de Mikoto.  
—De acuerdo, entonces lo dejaremos así, nunca sabrás realmente si fue tu hijo y si lo es, vivirás con la culpa de que será una vil mascota o peor, morirá peleando—Orochimaru sabía que con decir eso lograría que su primo entrará en razón.  
*~**~*  
Tocaron a la puerta, ambos guardaron silencio y esperaron a que la asistente entrara para avisarles que ya habían llegado sus pacientes. Orochimaru le pidió a su asistente que fuera a buscar a su primo, que necesitaba verlo. Habían pasado ya casi diez días desde que había tenido su encuentro con el señor Hyuuga, y hoy supuestamente era el día de darle a conocer los resultados sobre el linaje de ambos.  
Hinata y Neji entraron en compañía de sus mascotas y el señor Hyuuga al consultorio. Orochimaru los invito a que se sentaran. Cuando llegó su hermano, pudo notar que se petrificó por unos momentos al ver al pequeño yokai de cabellos y orejas negras durmiendo en el regazo del chico.  
—El el es doctor Hebi, mi primo. Mientras platicó con ustedes, el revisará a sus yokai, para corroborar que sigan bien de salud—dijo con amabilidad Orochimaru, tomó a Naruto y se lo paso a su primo, este lo puso en una jaula y después le paso a Sasuke.  
Fugaku corrió la cortina enfrente de la mesa de exanimación y comenzó por examinar a Sasuke. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, ese yokai era tan parecido a Mikoto, demasiado, tenía los mismos ojos, color de piel, color de pelaje y cabello y sobre todo la misma marca. Sintió que sus piernas le temblaron por un momento, ese yokai podía ser su hijo. Miró el expediente del yokai, había algo que no concordaba con él fuera su hijo, debería de tener siete meses no cinco, pero eso podía ser un simple error.  
*~**~*  
—Bueno, tengo los resultados sobre el linaje de sus mascotas—Orochimaru sacó un folder y pudo observar las miradas nerviosas de aquellos niños, era claro que esperaban que el resultado no fuera bueno.  
—El linaje de Sasuke, es Shiki, significa que poseen una gran belleza, son bien portados y amables. No se han usado en peleas desde hace diez años debido a que morían en el primer intento, su cuerpo tiende a ser débil, se hacen moretones con facilidad.  
—Ahora entiendo porque salió tan barato—dijo con desprecio el señor Hyuuga— y sobre Naruto, ¿Qué mala noticia me tiene?  
Neji suspiro cuando escuchó aquello información, en cualquier otro momento se hubiera molestado de escuchar que su yokai era débil, pero ahora lo hacía la persona más feliz del mundo, no se lo arrebatarían.  
—Naruto, no estoy muy seguro, parece ser que es un híbrido, su marca como tal no está en los archivos. Por lo general no se hacen cruzas entre diferentes linajes de yokai, salvo que sea él ultimo de su linaje, tal vez eso paso con los progenitores de este. Lo más cercano a su marca, es esta— mostro una fotografía— si pueden ver se trata de un remolino, pertenece a los de linaje Uzumaki, solo un yokai de estos se ha coronado campeón, tienden a ser muy escándalos, creo que no cabe duda de ello—después de haber dicho eso, se escuchó el maullido de Naruto y sonrió.   
Hiashi Hyuuga estaba molesto, esperaba que esos yokai tuvieran algo bueno, pero al parecer ambos eran uno completo inútiles, el único en el que podía albergar una esperanza era Naruto, pero aún así, ya sabía él que era difícil de conseguir un buen yokai en una tienda de mascotas tan mediocre como en la que los habían comprado.  
Fugaku y Orochimaru despidieron a la familia y los yokai, en cuanto cerraron la puerta, Fugaku se dejó caer en el sillón, intentando contener las lágrimas de sus ojos.  
—Sasuke, causó una gran impresión en ti, ¿cierto?— Orochimaru se sentó junto a él y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para reconfortarlo.  
—De no ser porque vi ese pequeño cuerpo sin vida y lo enterré, estaría seguro que se trata de mi hijo— se cubrió el rostro con las manos, le horrorizaba la idea de imaginar que su hijo moriría a los dieciséis años—Gracias por haberles mentido.  
—Descuida, es la única esperanza que tenemos de que Sasuke viva una vida tranquila, cuando cumpla dieciséis lo traerán a nosotros para sacrificarlo, hasta entonces, podrás ser su padre.  
Fugaku no pudo evitar mostrar su desilusión, tendía que esperar dieciséis años para ver a su hijo, sabía que estaba la opción de secuestrarlo, pero viendo que el señor Hyuuga era poderoso, podría tomar cartas en el asunto– tomé una muestra de sangre de Sasuke—señaló el frasco que estaba junto a la mesa.  
—Eso es perfecto, lo analizaré ahora mismo. En cuanto a ti será mejor que vuelvas a tu consultorio e intentes tranquilizarte.  
—Debo volver a casa, te veo ahí – antes de irse extendió su brazo — necesitas una muestra mía.  
Orochimaru le tomó la muestra de sangre y dejo que su primo se fuera, sabía perfectamente que es lo que debía de hacer en su casa y no detendría. Por otra parte, también estaba consciente de que el análisis que haría a continuación resultaría positivo, desde el momento que había visto a Sasuke estaba seguro que se trataba de sus sobrino muerto, supuestamente.  
*~**~*  
Cuando llegó a la casa, se encontró con Fugaku en el sofá, tomando un vaso de whisky, su estado era deplorable y no podía esperar menos. Él análisis genético le había llevado cerca de seis horas, era una suerte que no tardaran tanto como antes, así que ya tenía los resultados.  
—¿Es mío?—preguntó Fugaku y se llevó el vaso a la boca.  
—Sí, eres el padre e Itachi su hermano, no hay duda— le mostró los resultados y se sentó a su lado.  
—¿De dónde sacaste la muestra de Itachi?  
—Se la pedí esta mañana—sabía que Fugaku se molestaría por eso, pero había sido por una noble causa.  
—Desenterré el cuerpo—dijo susurrando, en esos momentos su familia estaba dormida, pero por si acaso, no quería que escucharán— ahí estaba, quiero que le hagas un análisis genético a él.  
—Lo entiendo, iré ahora mismo, este si llevara tiempo.  
Llevó el pequeño cuerpo al laboratorio y comenzó con las pruebas, no estaba seguro de obtener resultados concluyentes, pero debía de intentarlo.  
Habían pasado dos días, desde que comenzó el análisis y ahora estaba ahí de pie, contemplando los resultados, decidió que lo mejor sería llamar inmediatamente a Fugaku.  
—Tengo los resultados—anunció en cuanto este entró.   
Fugaku lo miró fijamente, sabía cuál sería la respuesta, el cadáver de aquel yokai no sería su hijo, seguramente le habían dado el cuerpo de otro, aunque aun tenía la duda, el bebé muerto tenía también la marca, aunque quien sabe, pudo haber sido pintada con un químico especial y su verdadera marca escondida con maquillaje, no era algo raro, algunos dueños, modificaban la marca de su yokai, cuando esta era muy insignificante, como una simple mancha o figura.  
—Es también tu hijo.  
Esa afirmación tomó por sorpresa a Fugaku, se quedó sin habla de solo oírlo, necesitaba una explicación.  
—Es gemelo de Sasuke— dijo Orochimaru, debía de aceptar que ni el mismo lo había creído cuando vio el resultado.  
—Es imposible, vi los ultrasonidos de Mikoto solo había un bebé.  
—Bueno, pues tendrás que buscar a es doctor para que te explique todo, aquí están las pruebas. Mikoto tuvo gemelos uno murió y otro es Sasuke.  
Esa noticia causó gran desesperación en Fugaku, no podía creer que la vida le hubiera arrebato a dos hijos, eso no era posible. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, ir a la casa de esa familia y reclamar lo que era suyo, pero no era tan fácil. Antes tenía dinero para lograr algunos de sus planes, como paso con Mikoto, pero el dinero se esfumó con los sobornos que tuvo que pagar, lo poco que quedaba era para mantener la seguridad de la casa y sabía que de cometer una locura pondría en peligro la vida de su esposa e hijo mayor, que injusta era la vida con él, lo estaba haciendo decidir entre tener a su hijo menor con él o exponer a toda su familia, sin mencionar que actualmente Itachi estaba un poco enfermó, aún no era grave, pero si no encontraban un tratamiento para él, podía suceder lo peor.  
*~**~*  
Buscaba en cada habitación, llevaba más de cinco minutos haciéndolo, ese maldito de Sasuke era muy bueno jugando a las escondidillas. Estaba comenzado a enojarse, no había nada en que pudiera ganarle, ni siquiera en un simple juego, incluso cuando los llevaron a la clase de modales, Sasuke resultó mejor que él, al igual que para comenzar a hablar, Sasuke fue el primero en decir palabra alguna, mientras que el tardó dos meses más.  
Sasuke, de cinco años, reposaba en una de las ramas del árbol más alto del jardín, estaba seguro que Naruto no podría encontrarlo ahí, ni en dos días. Le aterraban las alturas y se mareaba con solo ver hacia arriba, desde que le había venido aquella infección en el oído hace dos semanas.  
—¡Sasuke!  
Naruto lo buscaba entre las macetas, pero seguía sin voltear hacia arriba, quería divertirse un poco, así que le tiró una rama en la cabeza. Consiguió que Naruto volteara hacia arriba y lo viera.  
—¡Baja de ahí, sabes que no puedo subir!—se mareó con solo ver y cayó al suelo de sentón.   
Sasuke se apresuró a bajar y trataba de contener la risa, Naruto en muchas ocasiones era tan divertido —Eso te pasa por meterte cosas en el oído—le dijo con prepotencia y caminó hacia la puerta que daba a la sala.  
Naruto se levantó e intentó lanzarse sobre Sasuke, pero esté lo esquivó con rapidez y Naruto acabo en el suelo boca abajo con los brazos y piernas extendidos, se apresuró a levantarse, no soportaba que Sasuke se burlará tanto de él.  
—Dobe—le dijo a Naruto mientras este se ponía de pie.  
Sólo consiguió enfurecer a Naruto con estas palabras y que esta vez se lograra lanzarse sobre él y tirarlo al suelo. Para mala suerte de Naruto no solo tiró a Sasuke, también consiguió darle a unas macetas y que estas se rompieran.   
—¡Quítate de encima, mira lo que has hecho!—le gritó Sasuke mientras se movía debajo del cuerpo de Naruto.  
—No, hasta que pidas perdón, te dejaré ir.  
Sasuke no podía permitirse ser más débil que Naruto, así que visualizó su brazo y estiró su cuello para lograr morderlo con fuerza. Naruto lanzó un gran grito y con esto logró zafarse del agarre de este. Naruto se llevó mi brazo lastimado y comenzó a lamerlo.  
—¡Tendrás que limpiar eso, antes de que llegué alguien!  
Odiaba que Sasuke le diera órdenes, ni que fuera su ama, quien a comparación de él tenía un mejor carácter, casi nunca lo regañaba, aunque se lo mereciera. Observó a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados y se percató de un hilo de sangre que descendía por una de sus piernas.  
—Sasuke—las orejas de Naruto estaban hacia atrás — estas sangrando— dijo con preocupación y fue hacia él.  
Sasuke miró hacia el mismo lugar que miraba Naruto y se dio cuenta tenía la rodilla raspada, todo era culpa de Naruto. Se apresuró a sentarse en el sofá y tomó un pañuelo desechable para limpiar la herida, pero antes de que esto ocurriera sintió algo en su rodilla, cuando bajo la mirada, se encontró con Naruto lamiéndolo.  
—¡Qué asco, deja de hacer eso!—aventó a Naruto hacia enfrente y este solo lo miró con tristeza.  
—Solo quería curarte—dijo con tristeza e intentado contener la lagrimas de sus ojos.  
—Pero quien sabe que te habrás metido en la boca, podrías hacer que empeore—Sasuke llevó el pañuelo a la herida y limpio después comenzó a lamer. Le costaba un poco de trabajo, pero él podía hacer solo, no mostraría debilidad frente a Naruto.  
—¡Yo lo hago!—Naruto se encargó de hacer la cabeza de Sasuke a un lado y volvió a lamer.  
Sasuke tuvo que resignarse, además de que le ardía menos cuando Naruto lamía, él podía abarcar una zona más extensa que él – bien al menos hazlo como castigo, usuratonkachi.  
—¡Deja de insultarme con palabras extrañas!—se quejó Naruto, quien estaba seguro que ninguna de esas palabras existía.  
—El amo Neji, me las enseñó, están en algo llamado japonés. Claro que la ama Hinata sólo se preocupa por darte de comer, en vez de enseñarte algo útil—dijo con orgullo y era cierto Hinata solo se la pasaba apapachando a Naruto y dándole de comer lo que él pedía, por eso era que ya tenía un poco de panza.  
Para cuando llegaron todos a la casa, Naruto acabo castigado y tuvo que dormir afuera. Neji le dio una nalgada como castigo, a pesar de que Hinata se opuso y lo sacó a patadas de la casa. Sasuke se sintió un poco mal, no le gustaba que tratasen a Naruto de esa manera, se la hacía muy cruel y sabía perfectamente que Naruto se volvería loco en la noche si se quedaba sólo y en el patio, le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Además de que no le era justo, cuando el amo Neji había roto una vasija jugando con la pelota, solo lo mandaron a su habitación, pero nunca al patio.  
—¿Te duele Sasuke?—le preguntó Neji, cuando ambos estaban en su cuarto dispuesto a dormir. Sasuke lo hacía en una camita en el suelo y Neji en una normal, como cualquier humano.  
—No—dijo Sasuke y Neji le acarició la cabeza – amo Neji, ¿por qué a Naruto lo sacaron de la casa y a usted sólo lo mandaron a su cuarto cuando rompió aquel jarrón?  
—Porque Naruto no es humano, es un yokai como tú y ustedes no pueden ser tratados de la misma manera que nosotros.  
A Sasuke no le gustó aquella contestación, ni creía lo que había dicho el amo Neji, el que generalmente decía esas palabras era el amo mayor, sobre todo cuando descubrió que el amo Neji le estaba enseñando a leer, le dijo que no era un humano y que por eso dejara de tratarlo como tal. Sin embargo Neji se opuso y siguió haciéndolo a escondidas, seguramente el hecho de echar a Naruto a dormir afuera tenía que ser porque no le caía bien, siempre lo andaba pateando o empujando.  
*~**~*  
Abrazaba sus rodillas en un rincón, no soportaba la oscuridad ni los ruidos de aquellos insectos, estaba llorando, solo quería entrar a casa. De pronto sintió que le pusieron algo encima, alzó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke.  
—Pensé que tendrías frió— Sasuke acomodó otra manta a su lado y se acurrucó en ella.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó Naruto sorprendido.  
—Acompañándote, no quiero que tus gritos de terror me despierten en la noche—dijo con aquel tono molesto de siempre.  
Naruto sonrió y se acurrucó a un lado, sabía que a veces desesperaba a Sasuke, pero en el fondo siempre se preocupaba por él.  
Cuando abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente, se encontró nuevamente sólo, seguramente Sasuke se había ido antes de que lo descubrieran y lo regañaran, no le importó, con aquella compañía que le había hecho había sido suficiente. Incluso sabía que lo había abrazado durante la noche, cuando se estaba muriendo de frió a pesar de las cobijas.  
—Naruto—lo llamó su ama— ven, saldremos a dar un paseo.  
Naruto levantó las orejas y movió la cola con alegría, le encantaban los paseos. Hinata le puso la correa alrededor de la cintura y lo tomó de la mano, lo mismo hizo Neji con Sasuke y salieron de la casa.   
El paseo era simple, generalmente solo los llevaban al parque a caminar y a que ambos jugaran, los padres de Hinata los dejaban y los recogían tres horas después. Ese día estaba un poco nublado así que comenzó a llover antes de provisto. Neji marcó a su tío pero le dijo que le era imposible recogerlo en aquellos momentos, que lo mejor sería que tomaran un taxi, al parecer la lluvia estaba causando mucho tráfico.   
Los cuatros se dirigieron a la parada del camión para resguardarse de la lluvia mientras algún taxi les hacía la parada.  
—Tú yokai es hermoso—le dijo un hombre a Neji, refiriéndose a Sasuke.  
—Gracias—dijo un poco nerviosos y se acercó más a Hinata.  
—Parece que con esta lluvia debió de haber un embotellamiento atrás y no deja que ningún carro pase. Sabes vendrán por mí en unos momentos, ¿no quieren que los lleva a algún lugar?  
—No gracias, de hecho, ya nos vamos— Neji le hizo una seña a Hinata para que se pusiera de pie y se fueran, ese hombre le causaba desconfianza.   
Hinata no se opuso, a ella tampoco le había agradado, así que se levantaron y se fueron caminando a pesar de que se estaban mojando – agarra a Sasuke de la mano—le susurró Hinata a Naruto y este obedeció, tomando con fuerza la mano de Sasuke.   
Neji se dio cuenta de que ese hombre los iba siguiente, así que le hizo una señal a Hinata para que apresuraran el paso, cuando llegaron a la esquina Neji comenzó a correr y los demás lo siguieron, excepto que cuando pasaron por una vuelta, un hombre jaló con fuerza a Neji y lo obligó a caer al suelo y el hombre que iba detrás de ellos, arrebató a Sasuke de la mano de Naruto, se lo llevó cargando y se subió a un coche. Naruto corrió detrás del auto, pero todo fue inútil, ese se convertiría en el último día que Sasuke estuvo con ellos.


	4. Suplicio Siniestro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Había hecho algo malo?, ¿lo estaban castigando? Comenzó a maullar desesperado, quería rasguñar la puerta para que supieran que quería salir de ahí, pero nadie venía a su rescate, además sólo se lastimaba el cuello en su intento por zafarse de aquella cadena.

Suplicio siniestro  
La señora Hyuuga fue a abrir la puerta. Su hija como su sobrino habían pasado días pegando panfletos de sus yokai perdidos. Las autoridades no querían ayudarlos, al ser sólo mascotas, decían que no podían hacer que sus agentes perdieran el tiempo en ese tipo de búsquedas. Su esposo no se quedaba atrás, les había dicho que lo mejor era que los olvidaran y se compraran otros, sin embargo su ella tenía sus dudas, Naruto se había perdido por seguir el rastro de Sasuke, pero a Sasuke lo habían secuestrado, según el relato de Neji y eso se le hacía bastante sospechoso.  
—Buenas tardes—la saludó un agente.  
La mamá de Hinata se alegró un poco al ver que traía un jaula consigo, tal vez habían encontrado a Naruto y Sasuke – buenas tardes.  
—Encontramos este yokai cerca de un callejón, vimos su placa y dimos con su dirección— el agente dejó la jaula en el suelo y la señora Hyuuga se agachó para ver el contenido. Se trataba de Naruto, estaba temblando, su piel al igual que su pelo estaba lleno de suciedad, jamás pensó que se alegaría tanto de verlo.  
—Es la mascota de mi hija—dijo con felicidad – ¿de casualidad no encontraron a otro yokai, con pelo negro y tez blanca?  
—Lo lamento, pero no.  
El agente se despidió y la señora Hyuuga entró a la casa cargando la jaula, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, la bajo y abrió la reja, pero Naruto no salió, se acurrucó al fondo sin dejar de temblar. Necesitaba darle un baño, así que metió ambas manos y lo rodeo del tórax para sacarlo. Cuando lo logró lo llevó al baño y llenó la tina con agua tibia, Naruto no paraba de temblar, pobre de él, había pasado varios días en las calles y la gente no era muy amable con los yokai callejeros, generalmente los pateaban para quitarlos del camino.  
Mientras lo tallaba, notó que Naruto tenía un rasguño cerca del ojo y varios moretones en las costillas como piernas, pero lo peor era la herida que tenía en su costado izquierdo, no tenía buen aspecto, seguramente se había atorado con algo, porque hasta su camisa estaba rasgada. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que se había encariñado de aquellos yokai, ver a Naruto con orejas hacia atrás y los ojos vidriosos le partía el corazón y aún más saber que Sasuke estaba perdido, solo podía rogar que no estuviera sufriendo.  
Vistió a Naruto y se apresuró a llevarlo al doctor, le marcó a Neji como Hinata pero ninguno de los dos le respondió. Cargaba a Naruto dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, para que estuviera tranquilo, mientras esperaban que el doctor los atendiera.  
—¿Le pasa algo al pequeño?—preguntó Orochimaru al ver como Naruto era cargado por la señora Hyuuga, además de que recordaba que el yokai, generalmente era muy ruidoso y curioso, ahora se vía completamente apagado, triste.  
—Tiene unas heridas y golpes en el cuerpo—respondió con tristeza mientras colocaba a Naruto sobre la mesa. Sintió la mirada del doctor sobre él, probablemente pensará que lo habían golpeado ellos – se perdió hace unos días, hoy lo encontró un agente y lo llevó a nuestra casa.  
Orochimaru pareció calmarse un poco con la declaración de la señora Hyuuga, la mujer realmente se veía preocupa. Procedió a revisar a Naruto, le miró el corte del ojo, era un simple rasguño, así que solo le puso una pomada, le quitó la playera y entonces vio de lo que hablaba la señora, tiene varios hematomas en las costillas, le quitó el pantalón y vio lo mismo, después procedió a ver la herida, tenía muy mal aspecto al parecer estaba comenzando a infectarse.  
—Tiene un poco de fiebre, es probable que se deba a que la herida está un poco infectada o que también haya comido algo en mal estado. También le sacaré unas radiografías para verificar que tenga algún hueso roto, lo mejor será que pase la noche aquí.  
En cuanto Naruto escucho eso comenzó a maullar y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, la mamá de Hinata se acercó a él y le acarició al cabeza para intentar calmarlo, pero no sirvió de mucho, no dejó de maullar, aún después de que Orochimaru lo llevó hasta una de las jaulas y lo metió en una.  
—¿Cómo fue que escapó?—preguntó Orochimaru al volver.  
—Se fue persiguiendo un auto. Lo que sucede es unos ladrones le arrebataron su yokai a mi sobrino y lo subieron a un auto.  
Sintió como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo — ¿quiere decir que se robaron a Sasuke?—preguntó con dificultad.  
—Sí—dijo con tristeza – no tenemos idea de porque lo hicieron, mi sobrino como mi hija están destrozados, ya pusimos panfletos en todos lados, pero nada.  
—Ya veo, no se preocupe, nosotros también los ayudaremos a encontrar a Sasuke— sus manos temblaban ligeramente, sabía que la noticia devastaría a su primo, seguramente dejaría a un lado su trabajo y saldría en busca de su hijo. Se sentía mal, cuando Fugaku supo que no podría hacer mucho para recuperar a Sasuke, él lo había calmado diciendo que los chicos de aquella familia cuidarían bien de él y ahora resultaba que lo habían perdido.  
—¿Por qué se robarían a un yokai?—pregunto la señora Hyuuga – solo eran nuestras mascotas.  
—No lo sé, solo he sabido de robos de yokai, cuando alguien sabe de su marca…—se quedó helado, ¿y si realmente Fugaku había secuestrado a Sasuke, en un acto de desesperación?, rogaba porque eso hubiera sucedido, de lo contrario, significaba que alguien sabía de la verdadera identidad de la marca.  
—Perdone que le pregunte esto pero, su esposo estaba considerando usarlos para peleas. ¿No cree que tal vez él, tuvo algo que ver?  
—No, yo también lo pensé, pero no es posible, tarde o temprano nos habríamos enterado, además él ya tiene a sus yokai para peleas.  
—Ya veo, aun así tráiganos unos de esos panfletos y nosotros los pondremos aquí, no se preocupe ya verá que encontrarán a Sasuke.  
*~**~*  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, lo único que podía ver era cuatro paredes rodeándolo, se veían sucias y con humedad. El único ruido que escuchaba era el caer una gota una y otra vez, olfateó, pero el aroma no le fue conocido.  
Se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar intentado encontrar una explicación del lugar donde estaba, pero cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta, algo lo jaló del cuello obligándolo a caer. Tenía una cadena alrededor de este, volteó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado. ¿Dónde estaba el amo Neji?, ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?, ¿Había hecho algo malo?, ¿lo estaban castigando? Comenzó a maullar desesperado, quería rasguñar la puerta para que supieran que quería salir de ahí, pero nadie venía a su rescate, además sólo se lastimaba el cuello en su intento por zafarse de aquella cadena.  
Se acurrucó en un rincón, sus maullidos eran lo único que se oía en aquel lugar. Ahora recordaba, alguien lo había alejado de su amo Neji y después de eso, fue subido a un automóvil donde todo se volvió negro.   
No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero fue el suficiente para que se quedará sin lágrimas de tanto llorar. Un ruido se oyó al otro lado de la puerta, sus orejas se levantaron atentas al ruido y en pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió, se levantó corriendo, pensando que tal vez ya lo iban a sacar de aquel sitio.   
Una silueta casi del tamaño de la puerta se posó ante él, de nuevo sintió miedo y comenzó a retroceder, pero la silueta lo tomo de sus cabellos y lo levantó hasta que estuvo a su altura. Sus maullidos inundaron el lugar, rasguñaba a aquel ser con la esperanza de que lo soltará, le dolía demasiado lo que le estaba haciendo, pero nada pasaba, incluso lo agarraba con más fuerza y se reía de él.  
—Suéltalo—dijo una voz femenina.  
De pronto solo sintió como su cuerpo golpeó el suelo, un dolor lo embargó en su lado derecho y sintió como lo tomaban de la barbilla.  
—Los felicitó, tomaron al correcto.  
La voz tranquilizó a Sasuke, sonaba amable y cálida, logró que dejará de maullar y posará sus ojos en la mujer que tenía enfrente. Lo estudiaba con detenimiento, como si Sasuke fuera una pieza de arte, algo digno de contemplar.  
—Llévalo al cuarto para que lo revisé—le dije la mujer a la silueta y fue cuando Sasuke pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre fornido y alto, lo tomó de los cabellos nuevamente, le quitó la cadena y lo sacó de aquel cuarto. Sasuke intentó arañarlo, pero todo fue inútil, el hombre se limitaba a seguir su camino, mientras una sonrisa de maldad se dibuja en su rostro,   
Llegaron a una puerta, el hombre la abrió y Sasuke fue aventado a una mesa de metal, donde nuevamente lo encadenaron del collar que tenía en el cuello. Sasuke volteó a todos lados en busca de la mujer, tal vez ella lo ayudaría, no parecía ser tan mala como aquel hombre.  
—Sostenlo—ordenó la mujer, apenas hubo entrado al cuarto.   
Sasuke fue obligado a recostarse boca arriba y sus brazos fueron extendidos por aquel hombre, intentó moverse, pero la fuerza ejercida sobre él era demasiada. Por fin apareció la mujer, se había posado al otro lado de él, llevaba consigo unas tijeras, ocasionando que Sasuke temblara. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse en un intento por escapar, entonces el hombre, junto sus muñecas arriba de él y las sostuvo con una mano, para con la otra sostener sus piernas. De nuevo maulló, pero esta vez, su llanto fue callado por un pedazo de tela introducido en su boca.  
—Muy bien—dijo aliviada la mujer y procedió a cortar las prendas de Sasuke, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo.  
Sentía como las manos femeninas, palpaban todo su cuerpo, lo hacían lentamente como si estuvieran buscando al debajo de su piel. Su pecho brincó cuando el frio del estetoscopio tocó su piel. Le revisaron los ojos, para checar sus reflejos pupilares, después fueron sus orejas y cuando llegaron a su boca, retiraron el pedazo de tela y con un abate lenguas la mujer la revisó. Posteriormente lo pusieron de espaldas y de nuevo sintió el estetoscopio sobre su piel.  
—Mira, ahí está su marca—dijo con excitación la mujer a su asistente – te dije que tenía un buen linaje, sino es que de los mejores, sin duda es de los Uchiha.  
—¿Estas segura de ello?—le preguntó el asistente.  
—Por supuesto, mi padre era dueño de uno, son muy poderosos, ¿sabes por qué?, pueden controlar a otros yokai, es por eso que mi abuelo se hizo millonario el suyo.  
—Espero que hables en serio, pero de ser así, ¿no tendremos problemas?  
—No, el idiota de Orochimaru puso que era Shiki, la marca es un poco parecida, pero nada que ver con los Uchiha. Así que ya sabes, te encargó en entrenamiento de este yokai, dale un baño y algo de comer.  
Sasuke pensó que todo había acabado allí, pero se equivocó, la mujer tomó un bisturí y le hizo un corte en su brazo derecho, no pudo evitar maullar con fuerza, cuando le echó alcohol sobre el corte, sintió que le quemaban y después le introdujeron algo. Sitió cuando la aguja atravesaba su piel, sus ojos de nuevo se habían anegado de lágrimas, sólo quería volver con su amo.  
—Listo, le he puesto el chip, ahora sí, has lo que te dije.  
El hombre le puso una correa a su collar y se lo llevó de esa manera hasta una regadera, amarró la correa a un poste y entonces le lanzó un balde de agua helada, ni siquiera pudo maullar de la sensación que sintió cuando el agua dio contra su cuerpo. El hombre lo talló con fuerza, al punto que su piel se enrojeció un poco, estaba temblando, pero eso sólo parecía divertir a aquella persona. Otros tres baldes de agua helada le fueron lanzados, pero a pesar de eso, su cuerpo nunca se acostumbró a ella.   
Cuando su baño hubo terminado, pensó que le pondrían una toalla, como lo hacía el amo Neji, pero no, solamente zafó su cadena y fue llevado hasta el cuarto donde había despertado, lo amarró de nuevo y caminó hacia la puerta.  
—¿Y mi ropa?—se atrevió a preguntar, sentía mucho frío, no podía dejar de temblar.  
La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una risa y después de eso, el hombre lo pateó – los de tu clase, son uno simples animales, no tiene que usar cosas mundanas como la ropa.  
Se acurrucó después de que la puerta fuera cerrada, abrazó con fuerza sus piernas, pero nunca consiguió calentarse, esa noche no durmió, tenía mucha frío y hambre y aún más extrañaba al amo Neji y a Naruto molestándolo como siempre.  
Al otro día el hombre entró, llevaba dos platos en las manos, pero antes que nada, le soltó una patada a Sasuke en el rostro y después aventó el tazón con agua al suelo, derramando más de la mitad y el otro, ni siquiera lo dejó ahí, solamente lo volteó para verter su contenido.  
—Ahí está tu comida— salió de nuevo del cuarto dejando a Sasuke estupefacto.  
Lo que fuera que el hombre había derramado en el suelo, no parecía comida, se vía asqueroso, era café y viscoso, sin mencionar que olía a podrido. Miró el agua, pero cuando acercó el tazón a sus labios se dio cuenta de lo mal que esta olía, además de que tenía un color verdoso. Decidió no comer nada, pero al otro día cuando el hombre volvió le restregó su cara contra la comida que le había dejado. Sasuke acabó vomitando, el hombre se enfadó tanto que se quitó el cinturón y comenzó a golpearlo.  
—¡Ahora trágate todo!  
Sasuke se negaba a hacer lo que el hombre le pedía, pero este siguió golpeando hasta dejarlo inconsciente, cuando despertó después de unas horas, el hombre estaba frente a él, lo miraba como si Sasuke fuera algo despreciable.  
—¡Cómetelo!—dijo señalando las sobras de la comida como el vómito. Sasuke lo miró y negó con la cabeza, pero solo consiguió recibir otro golpe que fue peor que los anteriores, debido a lo lastimada que estaba su piel – sí te los comes dejaré de golpearte.  
Ya no soportaba más el dolor, tragó saliva y comenzó a comer todo. Cada bocado le causaba ahorcajadas, pero no podía vomitar, al final no pudo evitarlo y acabo haciéndolo de nuevo, solo que ahora el hombre lo tomó de su cola y se las arregló para colgarlo de esta del techo. Sasuke maulló con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo consiguió que el hombre tomará sus orejas y jalará de ellas, haciendo que el dolor por estar colgado de su cola fuera aún mayor. Se quedó afónico de tanto maullar y después de eso fue llevado de nuevo al cuarto donde lo habían examinado.  
—Parecer ser que es muy fuerte—dijo con emoción la mujer— tus golpes no le causaron mayor daño— dijo a su asistente y después miró a Sasuke — ¡Has del baño!—le exigió a Sasuke y le puso un frasco enfrente, este no supo que hacer, pero al ver al hombre que siempre lo golpeaba hizo caso y comenzó a orinar sobre el frasco. Después le dieron un recipiente y lo obligaron a que defecara en él.  
— A simple vista pareciera que la comida y vomito no le hicieron algún daño, aun así la examinare. Ahora lo dejaras sin comida por días, quiero saber cómo su sistema inmune se ve afectado por esto.  
Como dijo la mujer, no se le dio alimento alguno en los siguientes dos días, sin mencionar que el hombre lo mojaba con un balde de agua fría cada seis horas, todo al parecer con la finalidad de saber que tan fuerte era Sasuke.  
*~**~*  
Naruto volvió a casa después de estar en observación, pero acabó siendo internado después de haber sufrido una severa desnutrición. Había dejado de comer, por más que Hinata como la mamá de esta intentaban hacer que comiera, Naruto se negaba.  
—¿Cuándo volverá Sasuke?—le preguntó a su ama, mientras estaba en el hospital.  
—Pronto—le mintió Hinata – por eso debes de comer, para que no te vea en ese estado.  
—Lo intentaré esta vez— dijo intentado dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero le fue imposible.  
No sabían nada de Sasuke, ni siquiera llamadas falsas para obtener la recompensa, Neji se la pasaba todo el tiempo malhumorado, además de que casi no salía de su cuarto, a veces incluso miraba con odio a Naruto, era más que obvio que hubiera preferido que Naruto hubiera estado en el lugar de Sasuke.  
Naruto comenzó a comer, después de que Hinata le dijera, que habían encontrado a Sasuke, pero que se quedaría un tiempo con un familiar de ellos, debido a que temían que lo robaran de nuevo. Durante los siguientes seis años Naruto se creyó esa mentira, siempre le preguntaba Hinata por Sasuke y esta le mentía inventando historias sobre algún nuevo logro del yokai perdido.   
Neji nunca desmintió las palabras de su prima, al final a él también le gustaba escuchar esas mentiras y creérselas, dejo de odiar un poco a Naruto, después de todo no tenía la culpa de nada y sufría igual o más que él por la ausencia de Sasuke todos estos años.  
—Amo Neji—lo llamó un día Naruto, cuando este estaba haciendo sus deberes escolares.  
—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó con molestia Neji, sin dejar de hacer sus cosas.  
—¿Sasuke…no volverá nunca, verdad?  
Neji, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver a Naruto, sus orejas estaban hacia atrás y miraba hacia el suelo, como si supiera que Neji le gritaría en cualquier momento, por la pregunta que había hecho.  
—No—dijo con seriedad Neji – nunca encontramos a Sasuke, ya es hora de que lo sepas.  
Naruto asintió y salió del cuarto, con la cabeza gacha. Neji sintió la necesidad de acaricias su cabeza y decirle palabras reconfortantes, pero no lo hizo, ese nunca había sido su estilo, además Naruto tenía a Hinata para eso.  
*~**~*  
Acompaña a Hinata como siempre de compras, no iba sujeto de ninguna correa, Hinata lo había dejado de hacer hace tres años, ahora salía con él como si fuera una persona normal. Naruto ya no era el de antes, ahora se la pasaba callado todo el tiempo, ya no jugaba y dormía la mayor parte del día, así que Hinata se la pasaba buscando cosas para entretenerlo, incluso le enseñó a manejar a escondidas de sus padres, al menos logró que Naruto se riera en esas ocasiones.  
—¿Ama Hinata, puedo salir?—preguntó Naruto, la verdad es que estaba un poco aburrido y no podía dejar pensar en que había sido de Sasuke.  
—De acuerdo.  
Después de que Naruto se recuperara de lo de Sasuke, Hinata logró que aprendiera algo de defensa personal, tuvo que pedirle a su madre para que convenciera a su padre y Naruto fuera entrenado por sus trabajadores, tenía miedo de que le pasará lo de Sasuke.   
Salió de la tienda y se metió al auto, su mirada se perdió con la lluvia hasta que en camión estacionado frente a un edificio en malas condiciones, llamó su atención. Varios yokai, bajaban de la parte trasera del camión, Naruto los miró con detenimiento, todos iban encadenados, se alegró de que Hinata fuera su ama, de lo contrario probablemente sería una de ellos. Decidió bajar del auto y verlos más cerca, así que camino unos pasos y observó sin cruzar la calle.  
Todos los yokai se veían tristes, miraban hacia el suelo y sus pasos eran lentos, aunque por esto sus dueños los jalaban para que se apresuraran. Cuando creyó que ya habían bajados todos, llegó una limosina, una mujer salió de ella, pero no veía sola, un yokai bajo detrás de ella. Naruto lo miró con detenimiento, el perfil del yokai, era idéntico al de Sasuke, necesitaba verlo de cerca.  
Se aventuró a cruzar la calle, era difícil que se dieran cuenta de que era un yokai, Hinata le había comprado varias gorras, para que ocultara las orejas y en cuanto a su cola, la enroscaba con ayuda de una cinta alrededor de su cintura. Se dirigió a la mujer con el yokai y tomó a esta del hombro.  
—Disculpe.  
La mujer como el yokai, voltearon hacia él, Naruto se quedó pasmado por unos minutos, el yokai frente a él, era idéntico a Sasuke, salvo que su cabello tenía reflejos azules y era más largo, pero sus ojos eran idénticos, incluso sintió como se le erizo la piel cuando sus miradas se toparon. Otra cosa que lo diferenciaba de Sasuke era una cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro que iba desde la ceja, hasta la mitad de su mejilla.  
—¿Se te ofrece algo?—le preguntó la mujer amablemente.  
—Lo siento, es que su yokai…—no se le ocurrió que decir, solo sabía que no podía dejar de mirar al yokai que estaba frente a él — ¿es de pelea cierto?  
—Así es, uno de los mejores—dijo la mujer— apenas está comenzando con encuentros amistosos, pero ha ganado todos. Tal vez te interese ver una de las peleas de Indra— la mujer volteó a ver a su yokai, quien no mostraba expresión alguna, pero no quitaba la mirada de Naruto— toma, estas serán sus próximas peleas— le dio un panfleto a Naruto.  
—Claro, gracias.  
— ¡Naruto!  
Escuchó a Hinata llamándolo y aprovecho para irse, subió al auto con Hinata, pensando en sí realmente el yokai que había visto era Sasuke.


	5. Oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El yokai no se calmaba así que lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó. Sasuke se sorprendió por esto, al inicio pensó que Kakashi trataba de hacerlo soportar todo su peso, pero entonces sintió como este se levantaba y no lo soltaba, sus brazos aún lo rodeaban pero no ejercían fuerza sobre el para lastimarlo.  
> —Indra, yo no soy como ellos. No te haré daño, pero debes de calmarte— comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, esperaba que con esto se calmará y al parecer funcionó, Indra dejó de llorar sus manos dejaron de intentar rasguñarlo.

 Oscuridad   
Después de volver a casa, Naruto fue a su habitación. Hinata les había pedido a sus padres que le hicieran un pequeño cuarto a Naruto, ya que pronto comenzaría a crecer y una pequeña cama en el suelo no sería suficiente.  
Era un cuarto pequeño, realmente sólo cabía su cama individual y un buró. Se dejó caer en la cama y volvió a mirar el panfleto que le había dado aquella mujer. Ese yokai, de verdad que le había recordado a Sasuke, lástima que hubiera tenido tan poco tiempo para verlo, de no ser por la cicatriz que tenía en el rostro, hubiera sido como ver a Sasuke de nuevo.  
Fue a la habitación de Hinata, cuando entró, la encontró en la computadora haciendo lo que se suponía era tarea.  
—Hinata— llamó Naruto a Hinata y esta supo enseguida que quería pedirle algo. Cuando estaba deprimido la llamaba “Ama”, cuando necesitaba o quería algo, sólo le decía por su nombre.  
—¿Qué sucede Naruto?  
El yokai se sentó en la cama de su ama y esperó hasta que esta dejara lo que estaba haciendo en la computadora y lo volteará a ver.  
—Quiero ir a esto— le extendió el panfleto para que Hinata lo viera.  
Hinata tomó el panfleto y se horrorizó al leerlo. No entendía porque Naruto quería ir a ese asqueroso espectáculo, donde su especie era usada como mero entretenimiento.   
—Naruto— miró directamente a los ojos a su yokai y supo que este estaba escondiendo algo cuando él desvió la mirada — ¿Por qué quieres ir a ese lugar?  
—Sólo tengo curiosidad, eso es todo— sabía que decirle que era porque juraba que había visto un yokai parecido a Sasuke era peligroso, seguramente lo tomaría como una locura de él y nunca lo llevaría.  
—Naruto, sé que mientes. Dime la verdadera razón— el exigió Hinata.  
—Por favor, sólo llévame, cuando estemos ahí podré decirte el porqué.  
—Naruto— el tono de Hinata se tornó serio – sabes que es peligroso que te lleve a un lugar como ese, si descubren que hay un yokai de aficionado, seguramente te llevaran de mi lado, pensando que te estoy criando mal.  
—Pero no creo que se den cuenta, has hecho un muy bien trabajo conmigo, parezco un humano. Incluso los humanos me tratan como tal. Por favor, llévame, necesito ver algo— le rogó de nuevo a su ama y la miró con los ojos vidriosos, sabía que esa era una manera en que podría lograr que accediera, verlo llorar era la debilidad de Hinata.  
—Naruto, no quiero llevarte, sí vas, verás cómo usan a los de tu especie para esas asquerosas peleas. Estas no son tan violentas como las del torneo, pero aun así no quiero que lo veas— Hinata le dio la espalda a Naruto y volvió a su computadora, no quería seguir hablando del asunto y si Naruto la seguía mirando de esa manera, sabía que cedería.  
Naruto se puso de pie, no se daría por vencido – Ama Hinata, si usted no me lleva, iré yo solo—la amenazó. Hinata nunca le había pegado, pero pareciera que en esta ocasión estaba a punto de hacerlo.  
—¡Naruto!  
—Por favor, de verdad, una vez que me lleves lo entenderás todo. Por favor.  
*~**~*  
Recargó su espalda contra la pared, su pelea empezaba en cinco minutos. Cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que se estaba tratando de concentrar, pero la realidad era otra, esos minutos de paz que tenía para él solo, los usaba para despejar su mente e imaginarse en algún otro lugar, imaginaba que tenía una familia, alguien que se preocupará por él, alguien que lo tratará bien.  
Respiró profundamente, la puerta que estaba frente a él comenzó a subir lentamente. Los reflectores hicieron que entrecerrara los ojos, cuando por fin su vista se recuperó, salió y subió al escenario, sus cinco minutos de felicidad irreal habían terminado.  
El yokai que estaba frente a él era pelirrojo, por su mirada sabía que tampoco quería estar ahí, ninguno de los dos estaba emocionado por ello. Su traje le cubría desde el cuello hasta arriba de los tobillos, era negro con líneas rojas a los costados y completamente pegado, lo hacía sentir como si realmente no trajera ropa, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. El de su contrincante era parecido, salvo que era verde y llegaba hasta arriba de su rodilla.  
El primero en atacar fue el pelirrojo, intento darle un golpe en el estómago, pero él lo esquivó con facilidad. De nuevo se lanzó contra él, pero lo tomó del cuello, alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo y luego aventó como si fuera un muñeco.  
No recordaba mucho de su vida, su primer recuerdo era de hace cuatro años, cuando tenía siete. Había despertado sobre una mesa de metal, su cabeza estaba vendada, pero lo peor, es que no recordaba nada. Todo lo que había sucedido antes de ese día, se había borrado de su mente. Nunca le dijeron que le sucedió, su ama, solamente lo dejo descansar unas horas y después lo mandaron a entrenar.   
A los pocos días, averiguó o al menos tuvo la idea de cómo era que había olvidado todo. Sus entrenadores, o más bien sus torturadores lo golpeaban y lastimaban a cualquier oportunidad. Seguramente le dieron un fuerte golpe que acabo dañando su cerebro de alguna manera.  
Gingaku y Kinkaku eran sus nombres, el los aborrecía, sabía que él tenía más fuerza que ellos, pero los malditos, desde que descubrieron esto, le inyectaban algo antes de que lo entrenaran, algo que lo volvía más débil, afectando sus sentidos.  
Ambos tenían un fetiche con él, o al menos eso pensaba, siempre que podían lo colgaban de su cola, pero eso no era todo, se encargaban de amarrar un peso a su cintura o brazos, para que esta experiencia fuera más devastadora para él. Recordaba maullar con todas sus fuerzas, porque además lo jalaban. A veces pensaba que un día su cola se despegaría de su cuerpo.  
También, lo obligaban a cargar cosas durante horas, lo mantenían con los brazos extendidos, cargando lo más pesado que encontraran. Esperan hasta que sus brazos y piernas flaquearan, cuando comenzaba a ser notorio ese temblor que demostraba su debilidad, venían los latigazos, tanto por enfrente como por atrás. El objeto se acaba de caer de sus manos, pero eso no marcaba el final, al contrario, los latigazos continuaban, hasta que sus ojos se cerraban y él se quedaba afónico de tanto maullar.  
El traje que llevaba no era tanto por presentación, sino para ocultar las múltiples heridas de su cuerpo, los yokai poseen un buen sistema de regeneración, pero si la herida se hacía una y otra vez en el mismo punto, la regeneración se volvía defectuosa y dejaba una cicatriz, igual que en los humanos.  
Ganó la pelea, lo sentía por el otro yokai, seguramente sería castigado por su mal desempeño, pero él no podía darse el lujo de sentir lástima por otros, al final sí su desempeño no era el esperado, el castigado sería él.  
—Espero que para la siguiente lo hagas mejor—le dijo su ama, cuando subieron al auto.  
Eso era las únicas palabras que le decía si su desempeño había sido bueno. Para ella, él nunca haría algo excelente, siempre podría superarse.  
Necesitaba agua, pero no podía pedirla, si lo hacía se ganaría que el agua que estuviera destinada para hidratarlo fuera tirada al suelo y no bebiera en dos días siguientes.  
Kaguya, ese era el nombre de la despreciable mujer que era su ama y responsable de que su vida fuera un infierno. Kikaku y Gingaku podían ser crueles y viles, pero Kaguya, era peor, la cicatriz en su ojo, había sido cortesía de ella y a diferencia de sus otras cicatrices esta era la más marcada, la cual era un tomo mucho más oscuro que el de su piel.   
*~**~*  
Su premio por haber ganado, había sido dos litros de agua y las sobras de la cena de Gingaku y Kinkaku, para él, eran deliciosas. La comida que le daba generalmente estaba podrida, habían descubierto que él podía sobrevivir con ese tipo de alimentos, así que desde entonces nunca se molestaban por prepararle algo en buen estado.  
Se recostó en el suelo de su celda, como siempre estaba desnudo, la ropa solo la usaba cuando eran las peleas, para lo demás, no tenía derecho a cubrirse, ni para protegerse del frío.  
Los miércoles eran sus días de descanso, ese día sólo Kakashi lo entrenaba, era el encargado de enseñarle a usar la katana. ¿Qué hacía a Kakashi diferente a los demás?, no lo maltrataba y lo trataba como un igual, aunque el fuera humano.  
—Indra, no te distraigas— le decía durante el entrenamiento.  
Kaguya, Gingaku y Kinkaku, se iban los miércoles a cualquier lugar y dejaban a Kakashi a cargo de él, lo que resultaba un pequeño respiro en su vida.  
*~**~*  
La katana se había resbalado de su mano, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, un miedo lo invadió y cayó al suelo. Sentía como él entrenador se acercaba a él, parecía que el entrenador le decía algo, pero no podía entenderlo, estaba completamente asustado. Usó sus manos para arrastrarse y alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese hombre.  
Las lágrimas de sus ojos le nublaban la vista y no le permitían ver la expresión de su entrador, sólo sabía que lo golpearía y pronto. Su mano resbaló con una piedra y ya no pudo sostenerse, su cabeza acabó golpeando el suelo.  
Su entrenador, lo tenía a su merced, sintió cuando lo tomó de las muñecas, estaba aterrado, maullaba con fuerza aunque sabía que esto no lo ayudaría.  
—Indra, indra—decía Kakashi con desesperación, pero el yokai movía las manos completamente desesperado, sabía que intentaba rasguñarlo y eso sólo complicaba todo.  
—Indra.  
El yokai no se calmaba así que lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó. Sasuke se sorprendió por esto, al inicio pensó que Kakashi trataba de hacerlo soportar todo su peso, pero entonces sintió como este se levantaba y no lo soltaba, sus brazos aún lo rodeaban pero no ejercían fuerza sobre el para lastimarlo.  
—Indra, yo no soy como ellos. No te haré daño, pero debes de calmarte— comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, esperaba que con esto se calmará y al parecer funcionó, Indra dejó de llorar sus manos dejaron de intentar rasguñarlo.  
Sentó a Indra y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, quien lo miraba sorprendido no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.  
—Yo no te haré daño—le dijo limpiándole una de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
—¿Por qué?—preguntó con cierto temor el yokai.  
—Porque eres adorable y eres alguien inocente, no mereces que te hagan daño.  
Había pensado que Kakashi sería su salvador, pero tiempo después comprendió que su entrenador no tenía el suficiente poder como para enfrentarse a sus torturadores, pero al menos siempre buscaba a manera de que él sintiera que había una persona en el mundo que se preocupaba por él.  
—Lo hiciste muy bien, has mejorado—le dijo Kakashi cuando acabo su entrenamiento – pronto me superaras y harás que deje de ser tu maestro—le dijo bromeando, pero supo que Indra no lo entendió como tal, sus ojos miraron el suelo y le dio la espalda— Indra, no lo decía en serio.  
—¿No dejarás de ser mi entrenador verdad?—le preguntó el yokai, quien a pesar de mostrar un semblante frívolo e indiferente en sus peleas en esos momentos parecía que estaba al borde de la locura, con su orejas dando hacia atrás y sus ojos anegados de lágrimas.  
—Sabes que no— lo tomó de las manos y sintió cuando la mirada de Indra se encontró con la suya – siento que no te pueda sacar de este lugar, lo he intentado pero no he encontrado a alguien dispuesto para ayudarme— acarició el rostro de Indra, recorriendo la cicatriz de su ojo, sintió un dolor en sus pecho, él vivía en una de las habitaciones de los pisos de arriba y aun escuchaba en su cabeza los gritos de Indra cuando Kaguya se había asegurado de que el yokai tuviera un recuerdo por ese pequeño error que había cometido.  
El ojo de Indra había perdido la visión después de eso, incluso se había tornado blanquizco, pero por suerte la regeneración había ayudado un poco y el color del iris había vuelto a hacer oscuro como siempre, aunque Kakashi sabía a la perfección, que la visión de ese ojo, no era la misma, incluso tenía la idea de que Indra la perdería por completo en ese ojo. Pero no podía decir nada, si lo hacía, Kaguya se encargaría de deshacerse de Indra, y eso no sería solamente dejándolo en la calle, no, se encargaría de torturarlo hasta que muriera.  
Besó el parpado del ojo lastimado y después besó los labios yokai, no porque tuviera sentimientos amorosos hacía Indra, lo veía como a un hijo o un hermano, pero sabía que el yokai estaba demasiado dañado y que esas pequeñas muestras de afecto ayudaban a que no se volviera loco en ese mundo.  
Abrazó a Indra y sacó un cuchillo, esos eran los momentos que más odiaban ambos, Indra se alejó un poco y estiró su brazo, Kakashi lo sujetó con una mano y con el cuchillo cortó la blanquecina piel de Indra. Tenía que hacerlo, Kaguya no lo dejaría seguir viendo al yokai, si no veía que le infligía daño durante los entrenamientos. Manchó la mejilla y pecho de Indra con su propia sangre, después de eso, se despidió.   
*~**~*  
Logró que Hinata lo llevará a la pelea, pero no conforme con eso, le pidió que estuvieran en los lugares más cercanos al escenario.   
Hinata estaba completamente nerviosa, no le gustaba aquel lugar, tenía miedo que se dieran cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de Naruto y lo alejaran de su lado. Aún no había logrado averiguar porque Naruto deseaba tanto ver esa pelea, pero al final había logrado convencerla, o más bien manipularla.  
La primera pelea comenzó, Naruto estaba completamente sorprendido y asustado por como peleaban entre ellos los de sus especie. Hinata lo tomó con fuerza de la mano para calmarlo, pero aun así sentía como Naruto temblaba ocasionalmente.  
Cuando ya iban por la tercera pelea, Hinata decidió que era momento de que se fueran, ya habían visto demasiado, incluso Naruto sudaba y estaba por causarle gangrena por la fuerza con que la agarraba.  
—Nos vamos—dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie.  
—¡No!, su pelea es la siguiente.  
—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Hinata, volviendo a tomar su asiento.  
—Vine a ver un yokai—dijo Naruto apenado – su pelea es la siguiente, por favor, sólo quedémonos hasta la siguiente.  
Sintió la necesidad de abrazar a Naruto, ¿sería que su yokai se había enamorado y venía a ver a esa persona ahora?, eso debía de haberla puesto contenta, Naruto era como su hijo, pero un hijo que en unos años dejaría de estar con ella, por culpa de una estúpida ley.  
—Naruto…  
Anunciaron la cuarta pelea, Hinata no dejaba de ver con lástima a su yokai, quien estaba atento al escenario, a pesar de las impactantes escenas que estaba presenciando.   
—¡Mirá Hinata, es Sasuke!—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Hinata miró al escenario, al principio pensó que su yokai había alucinado, pero cuando vio al yokai del que hablaba Naruto, sintió algo en su interior.   
—¿Naruto, de qué hablas?—le preguntó mientras miraba al escenario.  
—El otro día lo vi en la calle, pensé que era Sasuke, pero no pude estar seguro, sólo lo vi por unos minutos, pero miraba, es él. Salvo por esa cicatriz—lo último lo dijo con un poco de tristeza.  
Hinata miró hacia donde estaban los yokai peleándose, miró con detenimiento al yokai de cabellos negros, Naruto tenía razón era muy parecido a Sasuke, salvo que su cabello tenía destellos azules. Sí Neji estuviera ahí, estaba segura de que hubiera ido al escenario y sacado de ahí al yokai.  
*~**~*  
No podía dejar de verlo, ese yokai, llamado Indra, era la viva imagen de Sasuke. Lo tenía impresionado, no sólo por el parecido, sino por como peleaba. Indra esquivaba los golpes con pericia, y los golpes que les daba a otros yokai, parecía que le era muy fácil ejecutarlos, como si cualquiera pudiera hacerlo.   
El contrincante de Indra, había atrapado su muñeca izquierda, Naruto pensó que todo estaría perdido cuando Indra intentaba propinarle otro golpe a su contrincante, pero este estaba listo para atrapar la mano del yokai, pero sucedió algo que sorprendió a Naruto, Indra atrapó antes la mano del contrincante con su cola, que hasta ese momento, Naruto no había notado que era un poco más larga que la de cualquier yokai, y por lo visto no solo era larga, también fuerte, pues logró despegar unos centímetros del suelo al otro yokai, con sólo sostenerlo de la muñeca con su cola y luego de eso le propinó varios golpes en la cara. Naruto estaba seguro de que Indra ganaría, pero todo cambió cuando su mirada se encontró con la este, lo que pareció ser un distractor para él.   
Al final ganó el contrincante de Indra, Naruto se sentía culpable, sabía que después de que sus ojos se hubieran encontrado con los de Indra, este se había distraído y recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó en el suelo, dándole la oportunidad a su contrincante de golpearlo varias veces en el estómago, hasta que se declarará su victoria.  
La pelea finalizó, pero apenas volteó a ver a Hinata, esta lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a que la siguiera. Naruto no sabía adonde era que lo estaba llevando, pero lo comprendió cuando llegaron a un pasillo donde había varias puertas, algunas de estas estaban abiertas y Naruto pudo ver como golpeaban a yokais, Naruto estaba seguro que se trataba de los que habían perdido su encuentro.   
Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio que era lo que pretendía Hinata. Indra estaba frente a ellos, sentado al lado de su ama y mirando el suelo, como si hubiera algo interesante en este. Naruto hubiera creído que Indra correría la misma suerte que los demás yokai perdedores, tal vez su ama no eran tan exigente, pensó.  
—Disculpa—le habló Hinata a Kaguya.  
—Sí— dijo con cierto despreció la mujer, al ver que una jovencita le estaba hablando y miraba con detenimiento a Indra – ¿se te ofrece algo?  
—Mi hermano— dijo Hinata refiriéndose a Naruto— es un gran admirador de Indra, le encantaría que le dejará tomarle una foto.   
— Las fotos tiene precio—dijo Kaguya inmediatamente.  
—Descuide, tengo lo necesario para pagarlo, ¿cuánto cuesta?  
—Cien dólares.  
Hinata supo que se quedaría sin su mesada, pero sacó el dinero y se lo dio a esa despreciable mujer.  
Kaguya, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Indra y le ordenó que se levantará y posará hacia el celular de Hinata.   
Naruto miraba al yokai, se veía tan devastado y sintió un vacío en su interior cuando de nuevo su mirada se topó con la de él, sentía que le estaba pidiendo ayuda, su mirada transmitía soledad y tristeza, pero eso sólo duro unos pocos segundos, hasta que Indra bajó la mirada y se sentó de nuevo junto a su ama.  
—Muchas gracias—dijo Hinata con un nudo en la garganta y tomó la mano de Naruto para sacarlo de allí.  
*~**~*  
Subieron al auto, Naruto se puso un poco tensó al no escuchar palabra alguna de su ama, no sabía si estaba molesta, pero parecía un poco alterada. No preguntó nada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hinata no manejaba en dirección a la casa.  
—¿A dónde vamos?— le preguntó Naruto un poco asustado al ver como Hinata aumentaba la velocidad.  
—A la veterinaria.  
Quiso preguntarle a Hinata la razón, pero temía que le respondiera que era para ponerle una inyección, le temía tanto a esas cosas.   
Llegaron a la clínica. Naruto siguió a su ama, a pesar de lo rápido que esta caminaba, pareciera que Naruto necesitará un tratamiento de emergencia, pero el yokai sabía que él estaba bien de salud, sin embargo no podía imaginar porque razón Hinata lo estaba llevando a ese lugar.  
—¿El doctor Orochimaru Hebi?—preguntó sin poder esconder su ansiedad a la recepcionista.  
—Está en su consultorio, ¿cuál es el nombre de su yokai para avisarle de su llegada?  
—Descuide no es necesario.  
Naruto estaba sorprendido de su ama, había dejado con la palabra en la boca a la recepcionista que trataba de detenerla, pero aun así ella siguió y Naruto la tomó de la mano. Cuando estuvieron frente al consultorio del doctor, Hinata ni siquiera tocó sólo abrió la puerta.  
—Lo siento doctor, pero esta mujer…— trató de excusarse la recepcionista.  
—Descuida, yo me hago cargo—dijo Orochimaru con calma y espero a que la recepcionista se fuera.  
La puerta se cerró tras ellos. Naruto tragó saliva cuando sintió el silencio que invadía el consultorio.  
—Señorita Hyuuga, ¿a qué debo su visita?—preguntó con amabilidad.  
—Doctor, quiero saber que tan confiables eran los resultados del examen de linaje de Sasuke y Naruto.  
—¿A qué quiere llegar con eso?, yo mismo me encargué de hacer ese estudio— dijo un poco indignado.  
—De acuerdo. Usted es un experto en yokai, ¿cierto?— Hinata sacó su celular y buscó la foto de Indra – puede decirme si este yokai, es el mismo que le fue robado a mi primo, ¿es posible que sea Sasuke?  
Orochimaru tomó el celular de Hinata y miró la foto con detenimiento, mientras Naruto veía completamente sorprendido a su ama. Al parecer no estaba loco, realmente Indra se parecía Sasuke e incluso Hinata pensaba que se tratará de él.


	6. Pequeña redención

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo único que se le corrió hacer de momento fue meter a Indra en una bañera, pero no estaba seguro de que eso ayudase mucho. Mientras esperaba a que Kaguya llegará, miraba con detenimiento a Indra, esos malditos debían de haberlo dejado sin comida, estaba completamente pálido y tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos.   
> Lo hizo de lado, un poco, para ver su las heridas en su espalda se habían borrado pero lo que vio lo horrorizó, ninguna había desaparecido, todas seguían ahí salvó que estaba completamente infectadas y llenas de pus.

 Pequeña redención   
Tantas veces había sufrido aquellos golpes, pero nunca dejaban de doler. Sentía cada vez que el látigo daba contra su piel y como la sangre que había emanado de las heridas, recorría su espalda. Parecía que los azotes no pararían nunca, Kaguya no mostraba signos de cansancio después de llevar más de una hora dándole azotes a Sasuke, al inicio había estado molesta y entre golpe y golpe lo reprendía por haber perdido, pero ahora su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, pero era una de satisfacción, a Sasuke no le sorprendía, era la expresión en su rostro siempre que lo torturaba.   
Se había preguntado varias veces, por qué parecía odiarlo tanto, incluso en sus momentos a solas con Kakashi, se lo había dicho a este, pero nunca le respondía, le decía que lamentablemente no conocía cual era el capricho de Kaguya con él.   
Los azotes llegaron a su fin, sus brazos estaban entumecidos por la posición en que lo tenían amarrado, con cada uno de sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba y sujetados por una cadena de lado a lado. Sabía que Kaguya lo recorría con la mirada, poco a poco fue apareciendo la imagen de la mujer por el rabillo de su ojo hasta que la tuvo en frente.   
—Estoy tan decepcionada de ti—dijo tan pasivamente que realmente no parecía molesta – Indra mírame— le pidió con amabilidad al yokai.  
Sasuke comenzó a alzar su rostro lentamente, a pesar de que la voz de esa mujer sonaba calmada pude ver que sus ojos reflejaban lo contrario. Pensó que le daría una cachetada cuando vio cómo se movía su brazo, pero se equivocó, Kaguya se había puesto una especie de garras en las manos y había arañado la mitad de su rostro con eso. Había causado heridas en este, pero estas pronto comenzaron a regenerarse a comparación de las de la espalda, donde su piel había sido ya más lastimada.  
—¡Kaguya!  
Era la voz de Kakashi, de pronto Sasuke, sintió un poco de esperanza. Deseaba que Kakashi lo desamarrara y lo sacará de aquel lugar, pero sabía que eso era imposible.  
—¡¿Qué quieres?!—le reclamó Kaguya por interrumpir su sesión de castigo con Sasuke.  
—Ya lo has lastimado demasiado. Sus heridas están tardando en sanar, si sigues de esa manera acabarás por matarlo.   
Kaguya miró a Sasuke, quien comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, seguramente no tardaría en caer inconsciente.   
—Dale un baño antes de llevarlo a su celda— le ordenó a Kakashi y salió dejando a ambos solos.  
Una vez que la mujer se hubiera ido, Sasuke pensó que Kakashi le diría algo reconfortante, pero no lo hizo, seguramente lo debían de estar vigilando, así que debía de comportarse a la altura y por ello el baño que le daría, no sería nada placentero.   
Cubetazos de agua helada fue lo que recibió como baño, agradeció que no se tratara de Gingaku y Kinkaku, ellos hubieran sido más salvajes y le hubieran aventado el agua de manera que el choqué de esta con su cuerpo hubiera sido un infierno. A los ojos de cualquiera, nadie pensaría que Kakashi se preocupaba por el yokai, pero a pesar de que lo tallaba con fuerza, no lo hacía de la misma manera que sus captores.   
Cuando Kakashi hubo acabado de bañarlo, lo tomó del brazo y ayudó a que se parará. Quería darle las gracias por haber detenido a Kaguya, pero no podía, si alguien llegaba a escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca, seguramente harían pagar a Kakashi y lo que menos necesitaba era eso.   
Escuchó cuando Kakashi cerró su celda y sintió un profundo vacío, necesitaba de alguien a su lado, alguien que al menos le dijera que todo era un horrible sueño. Al poco rato el frío comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, se acurrucó en un rincón, pero a pesar de eso, sus dientes chochaban unos contra otros delatando su estado.   
*~**~*  
Ya habían pasado dos días y no le habían llevado nada de comer, tan sólo veía como Gingaku se asomaba por la ranura de su puerta y lo observaba, seguro sólo para cerciorarse de que siguiera con vida, pero su estado de salud no era el mejor.   
Sentía escalofríos y dolores recorrerle el cuerpo y su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor, tenía fiebre, incluso había padecido nauseas, pero al sentir la necesidad de vomitar no había podido, no tenía nada en su estómago que arrojar. Trataba de dormirse, esperando que con eso no sintiera de manera tan agresiva su malestar pero era imposible, los escalofríos y el hambre le impedían conciliar el sueño, hasta el tercer día donde por fin consiguió cerrarlos por completo.  
*~**~*  
—¿Es posible hacer algo para recuperar a Sasuke?  
Hinata no había dicho a nadie del asunto de Sasuke, más que a Orochimaru, quien le dijo que de sólo ver la foto sabía que había una probabilidad bastante alta de que se tratara de Sasuke.  
—No. Al mundo sólo le interesan los yokai para usarlos como objetos de entretenimiento o tenerlos de mascotas— esto último hizo sentir un poco mal a Hinata, pero Naruto tomó su mano y le sonrió – así que en realidad no podemos contar con que alguien nos pueda ayudar en esto.  
Estaba un tanto sorprendida, le parecía un poco extraño que Orochimaru le mostrara tanto apoyo y ayuda con el asunto de Sasuke, sentía que había algo que estaba ocultando.  
—Recuerdo que cuando nos habló de los linajes de Sasuke y Naruto, mencionó que ninguno de los dos tenía grandes oportunidades en la pelea, pero después de ver a Sasuke, no puedo creer que eso sea cierto.  
—Tienes razón.  
Había sido buena idea citar a Hinata en su casa, por ahora su hermano y sobrino no se encontraban y Mikoto nunca salía de su habitación cuando sabía que había una visita.   
—Es cierto, les mentí sobre el origen de sus yokai—dijo sin mostrar arrepentimiento algo, lo había hecho para salvar a ambas criaturas de un futuro atroz, aunque lamentaba que no se hubiera pedido cumplir para uno – lo hice para evitar que los convirtieran en algo que no son, sobre todo por tu padre, él se dedica a eso.  
—Lo sé, le agradezco que lo haya hecho, de lo contrario mi padre, nos hubiera separado de ambos yokai. Entonces, ¿cuál es el verdadero linaje de Sasuke?  
—Uchiha. Son yokai muy poderosos, tienen grandes habilidades de combate, son buenos estrategas y pueden controlar a otros yokai, aunque esto último sólo lo han desarrollado dos yokai de este linaje.   
Hinata se quedó boquiabierta, el linaje de Sasuke sería la envidia de cualquiera que estuviera en el negocio, eso la hizo pensar que el secuestro de Sasuke no había sido mera coincidencia los secuestradores debían de saberlo.   
—¿Se lo dijo a alguien?—preguntó molesta y con desconfianza.  
—Se lo que estás pensando, pero no, no tengo nada que ver con el secuestro de Sasuke, no me arriesgue mintiéndoles a ustedes para luego venderle aquella información a alguien, si alguien descubre lo que hice perdería mi trabajo y afectaría a mi familia, que es lo menos quiero.   
—¿Cuál es el linaje de Naruto?  
—De él, no mentí del todo, es un híbrido. Uzumaki y Namikaze, los segundos se caracterizan por ser veloces, más que cualquier tipo de yokai y los primeros, como dije, sólo uno se ha coronado campeón, pero ese yokai tendía a ser muy fuerte, incluso podía perder los estribos, mató a dos yokai en cuestión de segundos.  
Hinata estaba aún más sorprendida y tomó con más fuerza la mano de Naruto.  
—Descuida, no es que Naruto se vaya a volver loco—le dijo para calmarla – ese yokai los mató protegiendo a otro yokai, el que provenía del linaje Namikaze. Ella ya estaba embarazada cuando la condenaron a muerte por su falta.   
*~**~*  
Hinata notó que el estado de animo de Naruto se vio afectado por lo que había escuchado, se maldijo por haberlo llevado, tenía que haber ido sola para hablar aquellos asuntos con el doctor Orochimaru, de quien aún sospechaba ocultaba algo, ese interés por ayudarlo con el asunto de Sasuke era muy sospechoso.   
Había pensado en decirle lo que sabía a Neji, quien a pesar de mostrarse fuerte, Hinata sabía que le había dolido mucho la partida de Sasuke, su primo podía actuar como un ser frívolo pero tenía un gran corazón. Tuvo que hablar con Naruto para que no le dijera nada a Neji, pues sabía que su primo tenía a explotar demasiado y querer hacer todo por él mismo y lo que menos necesitaban es que Neji se metiera en problemas.  
—¿Podrá Sasuke volver con nosotros?—le preguntó un día a Hinata en una de sus salidas.  
—Eso espero— no estaba segura de sus palabras, aunque lograran rescatar a Sasuke, seguramente su estado físico estaría muy deplorable, incluso hasta necesitaría medicinas, ¿cómo decirle a Naruto que el Sasuke que regresaría muy probablemente no fuera el que él conocía?  
Sus padres irían a ver una obra de teatro, así que no estarían en casa, decidió inventarle un pretexto a Neji de que saldría con sus amigas y pedirle que se hiciera cargo de Naruto. Su primo aceptó de mala gana después de que le ofreció un poco de dinero, pero nunca le había gustado dejar a Naruto con su padre y ahora menos que sabía que el linaje de Naruto era bastante bueno para hacerlo candidato a peleas.  
El doctor Orochimaru como ella, acordaron de ir a una de las supuestas peleas de Indra. Orochimaru tenía la esperanza de poder identificar quien era su amo, conocía a varios debido a su trabajo y estaba seguro que quien lo fuera había sido el que estuvo detrás del secuestro de Sasuke. Hinata le había preguntado en el camino, cómo era que podía estar tan seguro de que se trataba de Sasuke, tal vez era su hermano o alguien que pertenecía a la misma camada, Orochimaru le dijo que él se basaba en sus conocimiento y tal vez un poco en una corazonada, pero la realidad es que ese yokai era idéntico a su cuñada, exceptuando por la cicatriz en el ojo.   
Cuando se suponía que Indra debía de salir a la zona de pelea, anunciaron que no sería así, al parecer este abandonaría sus peleas por un tiempo para prepararse para la verdadera batalla, Hinata sabía que se refería a esas batallas donde los yokai realmente morían. Orochimaru trato de preguntarle a los que trabajaban ahí sobre la situación de Indra, pero todos les dijeron que estaban tan sorprendidos como él, su dueña era demasiado avariciosa como para poder darse el lujo de perder dinero por todas esas peleas.  
*~**~*  
Kaguya mandó a Kakashi a revisar a Indra, ella junto con Gingaku y Kinkaku saldrían a comprar algunas cosas que les faltaban. Cuando Kakashi llegó a la celda de Indra, notó por la rendija que este no se movía.   
Sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido. Por más que se había enfocado en Indra, no podía notar que este estuviera respirando, se acercó a él con velocidad para comprobar su estado, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y sus respiraciones eran muy separadas una de la otra. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó al área de consulta que tenía Kaguya.   
Él no sabía mucho de medicina ni me primeros auxilios. Tomó su celular y marcó a Kaguya, era la única que podía hacer algo por Indra, después de todo, ella se dedicaba a revisar yokai todo el tiempo en una clínica.  
—Es urgente que vengas—le dijo Kakashi y colgó, no tenía ganas de decirle porque, temía que se negara con tal de que Indra sufriera un poco más.   
Lo único que se le corrió hacer de momento fue meter a Indra en una bañera, pero no estaba seguro de que eso ayudase mucho. Mientras esperaba a que Kaguya llegará, miraba con detenimiento a Indra, esos malditos debían de haberlo dejado sin comida, estaba completamente pálido y tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos.   
Lo hizo de lado, un poco, para ver su las heridas en su espalda se habían borrado pero lo que vio lo horrorizó, ninguna había desaparecido, todas seguían ahí salvó que estaba completamente infectadas y llenas de pus.   
—¿Qué es tan urgente?—le reclamó Kaguya al llegar.  
—El estado de salud de Indra, no es el mejor—dijo con seriedad, sin mostrar un gran interés y verse como alguien que sólo quería informar y ser un empleado responsable.  
—No le hará daño que sufra un poco.  
—Su estado es deplorable, ¿por qué no lo ves tú misma?  
Kaguya entró y miró a Indra, se asustó un poco, era cierto que se veía en pésimas condiciones, esperaba que hubiera forma de curarlo, de lo contrario perdería a su mina de oro.   
Pidió a Kakashi que lo pusiera en la mesa de examinación, pero antes de que Kaguya se lo pidiera, Kakashi lo puso de espaldas para que la mujer pudiera ver el grado del daño que había causado en Indra. La cara de Kaguya al ver las heridas infectadas de Indra, fue de repulsión, y soltó una fuerte maldición.   
—Estúpido yokai, bueno para nada.  
Kakashi se molestó al escuchar estas palabras, Indra, era un yokai que cualquiera envidiaría tener y Kaguya lo trataba como si fuera una carga, cuando realmente la estaba sacando de la ruina, después de que su padre la desheredara.   
—Por lo visto su poder de regeneración, es un asco—dijo Kaguya mientras curaba las heridas de mala gana.  
—Sabes que el poder de curación de los yokai no es eterno. Has golpeado en la espalda a Indra cientos de veces desde que lo trajiste a este lugar, tu misma provocaste esto.  
—¡Por supuesto que no!, lo que sucede es que este yokai salió defectuoso.  
—¿Defectuoso?, Indra ha soportado demasiado, cualquier yokai hubiera muerto en unos cuantos meses de haber estado bajo tu cuidado, sí así puede llamarse. Ha demostrado tener gran fortaleza, no sé cómo puede soportar tanto.   
—¿Acaso te has encariñado?—se burló Kaguya de Kakashi.  
—No. Pero a diferencia de ti, no soy un maldito enfermo que disfruta torturando a otros seres y además sé reconocer cuando algo vale la pena, Indra lo vale tu no.   
Salió del cuarto dejando a Kaguya con Indra, no era lo mejor, pero necesita hacer una llamada, además de que sabía que esa mujer haría lo que fuera porque el yokai no muriera, con tal de seguir teniendo dinero y alguien a quien atormentar. Aunque Kakashi por un momento pensó que había cometido un grave error, debía de haber dejado a Indra morir antes de llamar a Kaguya, al menos ya no sufriría tormentos.   
*~**~*  
Logró que Sasuke se recuperara, ya se las vería con él, entre su castigo y los cuidados que ahora le estaba dando, ya había perdido varias peleas. Pero eso no sería lo peor, Kakashi había metido sus narices en cosas que no le importaban y pronto estropearía más los planes para Kaguya.  
—¿Padre?—dijo sorprendida, cuando el hombre que había tocado su puerta, era alguien a quien no esperaba ver nunca más — ¿Qué haces aquí?  
El hombre hizo a Kaguya a un lado y entró a la casa. Un trabajador de Kaguya, que anteriormente había sido de él le había informado de que su hija tenía serios problemas con los yokai y bien lo sabía, después de todo, su hija casi moría en manos de uno cuando intento torturarlo a la edad de quince años.   
—¿Dónde está ese yokai?—exigió saber su padre.  
—Kakashi te habló para contarte todo.  
—Kaguya, yo entreno yokai, pero eso no significa que me la viva torturándolos. Te dije muchas veces que fueras con el psiquiatra.  
—No tengo porque hacerte caso.  
—Como gustes.  
Al poco rato apareció Kakashi con Indra en brazos y cubierto con una manta. Kaguya intentó arrebatárselo pero su padre se lo impidió.  
—Recibe la ayuda que necesitas y te devolveré a tu yokai, por ahora yo me haré cargo de él— le hizo una seña a Kakashi quien salió de la casa y subió a un auto. Sasuke estaba un poco consiente, pero aún débil.   
Kakashi no estaba muy contento, si había contactado al padre de Kaguya era para sacar a Indra de aquel infierno, pero eso no significaba que iría a un lugar mucho mejor, salvo que el padre de Kaguya no trataba de esa forma a sus yokai, era estricto con los entrenamientos, pero al menos los cuidaba bien, sabía que era mucho pedir, pero haría lo posible por convencer a ese hombre de que Sasuke sería esplendido como mascota, pero nada más.   
*~**~*  
Abrió los ojos, no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, olfateó un poco, pero no sirvió de mucho además de no reconocer el aroma, un dolor recorrió su espalda. Después se percató de que había algo en su brazo, lo alzó y se encontró con que una especie de tubo transparente entraba por debajo de su piel, sintió un miedo atroz, temía que fuera una nueva forma de tortura de su ama.  
Sin darse cuenta comenzó a maullar a causa del miedo y la desesperación, sentía dolor en su cuerpo, pero eso no le importaba, su preocupación sobre una peor tortura que la que había sufrido en estos años, lo aterró.   
Kakashi fue el primero en entrar a donde él estaba, eso lo calmó un poco pero no lo suficiente.  
—Indra, cálmate, cálmate—le imploraba.   
Tuvieron que inyectar a Sasuke un somnífero, no había otra manera de calmarlo. Kakashi sólo rogaba que no sufriera de tantas pesadillas.   
*~**~*  
—¿Te has encariñado mucho con ese yokai?—le dijo Hagoromo, el padre de Kaguya.  
—No— mintió Kakashi.  
—Tanto Kaguya como tu parece que tiene sentimientos hacia, claro muy distintos, además me es imposible no notar el nombre que le dio Kaguya, Indra.  
—No hablemos de eso—le pidió Kakashi un poco cansando.  
—Entiendo.  
—Indra—dijo el nombre con dificultad, hasta ese momento jamás le había costado decirlo – está muy débil, tu hija lo dañó demasiado físicamente.   
—¿La herida en el ojo?, ¿cómo ocurrió eso?  
—Castigo por un error de Indra, claro que tu hija se divirtió mucho abriendo su piel una y otra vez hasta que la cicatriz no se hubo borrado.  
—Sé que me pediste ayuda, pero sabes que no soy un sentimentalista, si este yokai es valioso lo usaré para lo que se debe.  
—Bien.  
Como se lo temía Hagomoro, sólo veía Sasuke como un buen candidato, pero no tenía a nadie más para pedirle ayuda con el asunto de Indra. Sólo esperaba que Indra nunca volviera a las manos de Kaguya, aunque conociendo a Hagomoro, eso sucedería, pues el siempre acababa cumpliendo los caprichos de su hija.  
Esta vez se aseguró de estar cuando Indra despertará, no quería que sufriera otro ataque.  
—¿Dónde estoy?— le preguntó Indra con desesperación.  
—Tranquilo, ella no está aquí.  
Indra se calmó un poco, pero aun podía notarse su nerviosismo — ¿Volverá pronto?  
—Esperemos que no—respondió acariciando la mejilla de Indra, en un intento de que lograr que se tranquilizara.


	7. Determinaciones y Hallazgos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leyó lo que decía en el papel y sé quedo helado, sintió una sensación de frío recorrerle el cuerpo, sus orejas se hicieron hacia atrás y tragó saliva para evitar que las lágrimas de los ojos salieran de sus ojos.   
> “Indra, será ejecutado mañana por la mañana”

 Determinaciones y Hallazgos   
Llevaba una semana en aquella casa. Todo era tan diferente, ya no dormía en el suelo, sino en una cama de verdad y una bastante cómoda, aunque a veces optaba por acostarse en el suelo cuando le costaba dormir. Kakashi le había dicho que se calmará con el asunto de Kaguya, por ahora podría descansar de ella, pero eso no le servía de mucho, vivía con el temor de que cualquier día esa mujer entrara por la puerta, se lo llevará y su vida volviera a hacer como antes, una mísera.   
Ahora usaba ropa todo el tiempo, era un poco extraño para él, pues lo habían acostumbrado a estar desnudo todo el tiempo, hasta que hubiera una pelea. Otro aspecto nuevo, era la comida, lo primero que había recibido en aquella casa era un emparedado, jamás había probado algo tan exquisito en toda su vida, cuando le dio el primer bocado, quiso devorárselo rápidamente, pero se controló, pues quería que le durará el mayor tiempo posible.  
—Indra— una voz interrumpió al yokai que miraba a al ventaba observando a un par de aves revalorar cerca de esta.   
El yokai volteó, se encontró con Kakashi que tenía una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Siempre que Kakashi lo iba a buscar temía que le dijera que era hora de irse y volver a la realidad, donde la tranquilidad no existía.   
—El señor Hagoromo te está buscando.   
Sasuke intentó actuar como si aquella noticia no le causara un poco de miedo. Sólo había visto al señor Hagomoro una vez en toda la semana que llevaba y le había parecido alguien bastante estricto y frívolo, además parecía estar sólo interesado en si él era útil o no.  
El señor Hagoromo, había exigido que a Sasuke se le realizaran toda clase de estudios clínicos, así como también un exhaustivo examen médico. Seguramente el que haya pedido que Kakashi fuera a buscarlo, era para decirle que comenzaría de nuevo a entrenar para continuar con las peleas de siempre.   
Kakashi lo dejó en un cuarto con Hagoromo, quien a penas y levantó su vista para ver a Sasuke, de hecho estaba más enfocado en los papeles que había en su escritorio que en el yokai. Comenzó a observar los que estaban cerca de él y se desilusionó un poco al ver que se trataban de cosas aburridas. Hagomoro observó a Sasuke detenidamente sin que este se diera cuenta, viendo como movía los ojos para poder leer lo que decían los papeles.  
—¿Sabes leer?  
Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco, pero regresó a su estado normal en cuestión de segundos. Estaba por decirle que en efecto, sabía leer, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió negarlo.  
—Ya veo—dijo Hagoromo un tanto desilusionado por la respuesta del yokai. Tomó una hoja en blanco y escribió unas cuantas líneas en esta, después las puso frente a Sasuke como si sólo se tratará de un papel más sin importancia y pretendía que seguía revisando cuentas.  
Miró el mensaje, siempre había sido un poco curioso, además de que le ayudaba a distraerse y relajarse, estar ahí con el señor Hagoromo, lo ponía tenso, quería que le dijera de una buena vez para que lo había llamado, pero el hombre parecía que tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Lamentablemente no podía quejarse, ese hombre le había dado el mejor trato del que tenía memoria, le estaba agradecido por ello. Leyó lo que decía en el papel y sé quedo helado, sintió una sensación de frío recorrerle el cuerpo, sus orejas se hicieron hacia atrás y tragó saliva para evitar que las lágrimas de los ojos salieran de sus ojos.   
“Indra, será ejecutado mañana por la mañana”  
Quiso ponerse de pie y huir. Lo iban a matar, por eso era que lo trataban tan bien, tal vez solo querían que al menos disfrutara de sus últimos días. Era cierto que había pedido muchas veces en sus pensamientos que acabaran con su vida, pero ahora que todo parecía ser tan seguro, tuvo miedo; miedo de no volver a ver a Kakashi, de no poder agradecerle lo que había hecho por él y sentía que había algo más por lo que aún no debía morir, pero no daba con qué.  
—Indra—le habló con firmeza. Sasuke volteó a mirarlo con los ojos rojos y a punto de dejar escapar lágrimas— no me gusta que me mientan. Por lo que acabo de ver, sabes leer perfectamente, ¿Quién te enseñó?— porque de algo estaba seguro, no había podido tratarse de su hija, tal vez Kakashi, pero lo dudaba.   
Sasuke miró a la nada, mordiendo su labio inferior— no lo sé—dijo con sinceridad.  
Hagoromo, lo miró por unos momentos – no te preocupes Indra, lo de la nota no es cierto, sólo fue para probarte— notó como Sasuke se tranquilizó por un momento, pero obviamente seguía tenso — ¿Kakashi te enseñó?  
—No, el sólo ha sido mi entrenador con la katana—dijo lo más calmado que pudo, era la verdad, pero temía que el señor Hagoromo no le creyera.  
—Bueno si no fue Kakashi, alguien debió enseñarte, de verdad ¿no sabes?  
—No. Se hacerlo, desde siempre, bueno desde que tengo memoria.  
—¿Desde qué tienes memoria?  
—Sí, yo sólo tengo recuerdos desde hace cinco años, antes de eso, he olvidado un todo.  
Hagoromo hizo una mueca que no pudo descifrar, parecía ser entre fastidio y enojo. Tal vez era porque había descubierto un defecto en él y por lo que podría imaginarse eso no era bueno.   
—Indra— su voz era más calmada— revisé los resultados de tus análisis y tu examen médico. Como lo esperaba presentaste varias deficiencias de nutrientes y anemia, pero bueno eso se puede mejorar con una buena alimentación. El verdadero problema está en tu ojo lastimado—dirigió su mirada aquella parte de Sasuke— te pediré que te tapes tu ojos sano.  
Sasuke hizo lo que le pidieron y se asustó. No veía más que cosas amorfas y borrosas. Estaba perdido, se iban a deshacer de él.   
—Tu retina sufrió un gran daño, no hay manera de salvarla, perderás por completo la vista de ese ojo.   
Tragó saliva y se quitó la mano del ojo sano, para poder ver a Hagoromo. Parecía preocupado por él, pero no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, nadie más que Kakashi le había mostrado aquel sentimiento.   
—¿No sirvo para pelear, cierto?  
—Continuarás tu entrenamiento, para ello te ayudara Kakashi y mi estudiante Anko. Además, todas las tardes a eso de las cinco, vendrás a este lugar, tengo que seguirte haciendo varias pruebas.  
Sasuke asintió y miró al suelo, pensaba que por fin podría tener un momento de tranquilidad, pero la vida lo odiaba, las malas noticias no parecía que se acabarían, se preguntaba porque tenía tan mala suerte, ¿Por qué no había podido tener una familia o tener la suerte de ese yokai que había visto cuando peleaba? pues a pesar de que aparentaba ser humano, él se había dado cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza. Por eso se había distraído cuando peleaba, le había inquietado demasiado la presencia de aquel sujeto, jamás había creído posible que un yokai tuviera aquella suerte, una suerte que envidiaba con locura.   
—¿Por qué fallaste en tu última pelea? Kakashi me dijo que eres bastante bueno—dijo Hagoromo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
—Yo…me distraje con alguien del público.  
Hagoromo se cruzó de brazos, la verdad era que Indra le inquietaba bastante. Obviamente sabía a la perfección quien había sido su madre, no había dudo, se trataba de Mikoto, la yokai que alguna vez fue de sus padre, ella e Indra eran como dos gotas de agua, de no ser por aquella cicatriz en el rostro del yokai.   
Mikoto había sido muy buena en peleas, había hecho lo posible porque no fuera a parar al matadero, pero no pudo hacer mucho, las malditas reglas eran reglas y todos, sin excepción de nadie debía de cumplirlas.  
—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te distrajo?  
—Un chico— dijo sin dudarlo, de todas maneras, no veía que hubiera algo malo en decir la verdad – me parecía sospechoso— ¿Por qué sentía algo en su interior cada vez que pensaba en ese yokai?, sentía envidia no lo dudaba, pero había algo más y muy fuerte, como una sensación que le decía que debía de haber prestado más atención a él – en esas peleas siempre va la misma gente, este chico era nuevo, eso me llamo la atención.  
—De acuerdo, es todo por hoy. Ve por tu cena y luego a descansar, mañana comienza tu entrenamiento.   
*~**~*  
Hinata no había comentado nada con él sobre lo que el doctor les había dicho. Estaba totalmente sorprendido, no podía creer que Sasuke fuera tan poderoso, a pesar de que ya lo había visto en acción. Sintió un hueco en su estómago, cuando recordó la cicatriz de Sasuke, debía de haber sido muy dolorosa y aunque Hinata no lo hubiera dicho, sabía que la vida de Sasuke no debía de ser como la suya, sino todo lo contrario.   
Hoy, estaba esperando la llegada del señor Hyuuga, había tomado una decisión y aunque no le gustara, le parecía que el más indicado para decirle si era lo correcto, era precisamente el padre de Hinata. Cuando vio que el carro de este, se estacionaba en la casa, fue al jardín y espero a que entrara.  
El señor Hyuuga no le prestó atención a Naruto, siguió caminando como siempre, el yokai sólo era la mascota de su familia nada más, no tenía por qué interesarle lo que este hiciera.  
—Amo—le habló Naruto, quien temió un poco de que algo malo pasara, jamás le había dirigido la palabra al padre de Hinata, en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ellos.   
El padre de Hinata volteó a verlo completamente extrañado, pero luego tuvo una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, seguramente Naruto había roto algo de la casa y su esposa lo había obligado a pedirle perdón.  
—¿Qué quieres?  
Lo miró, hizo lo posible porque su mirada fuera convincente y no demostrara su nerviosismo, a pesar de que ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta – quiero pelear—dijo al fin, arrepintiéndose al poco tiempo de sus palabras.  
—¿Qué dijiste?  
—Quiero pelear— tomó aire – el amo Neji me ha dicho que moriré en unos cuantos años, al menos quiero hacer algo útil—mintió, la verdadera razón detrás de todo ello, era Sasuke.   
Hiashi se rio y eso hizo que Naruto se sintiera como un estúpido por tal petición, de nada le había servido armarse de valor e intentar hablar lo más serio que pudiera con el padre de Hinata. Todo el mundo lo tomaba por un tonto.  
—Tu linaje es muy malo, no eres negocio para mí.  
Esas palabras lo hicieron enojar — ¡No es cierto!—se acercó a Hiashi y lo miró directamente a los ojos como si fuera su igual— Hinata pidió que me hicieran otra prueba y resultó que el doctor se había equivocado. Mi linaje es muy bueno, soy un hibrido, entre Namikaze y Uzumaki.  
—Hablare con Hinata para que corrobore lo que me has dicho.  
Hiashi entró a la casa, era obvio que pensaba que sus palabras eran puros disparates y además, ahora tenía otro problema, Hinata se iba a enterar de todo y con ello su plan se iría a la basura.   
*~**~*  
Justo a la hora de la comida fue cuando Hiashi mencionó lo que le había dicho.  
—Hinata—llamó la atención de su hija, cuando esta lo miró prosiguió—¿Es cierto que el linaje de Naruto estaba equivocado?  
Su ama como Neji lo voltearon a ver. Hinata estaba asustada, por lo visto, tenía la idea de que su padre se había enterado de ellos por otro medio, jamás pensaría que Naruto le hubiera dicho.  
—No—le respondió Hinata a su padre, pero el nerviosismo en sus manos la delataba.  
—¿Entonces, Naruto mintió?   
Lo iban a matar, no hacía falta que su ama lo viera, lo iba odiar y regañar por lo que había hecho, al final tanto ella como el doctor Orochimaru habían hecho lo posible porque él nunca peleara y ahora es lo que más deseaba, eso lo hacía ver como un desagradecido.   
Ella tragó saliva—Naruto estaba desanimado, decidí hacerle otro examen solo por curiosidad.   
—Su linaje es otro, después de todo—los ojos de Hiashi brillaron, pareciera que había encontrado un tesoro.  
—Nos dijeron que podía ser el que nos habían dicho o este, era difícil de determinar.  
Hiashi volteó a verlo — ¿De verdad quieres pelear como dijiste?  
No miró a Hinata, si lo hacía, no podría decirle a Hiashi que sí. Sentía la mirada de su ama sobre él, implorándole que por favor le dijera que no a su padre, pero no podía hacerlo, era su oportunidad. Además ¿qué gran cosas podía hacer como Yokai?, ¿ser una inútil y buena mascota hasta que un día llegaran y se lo llevaran para acabar con su vida? Por otra parte, tenía la tonta idea de que podría hablar con Sasuke y saber cómo era que había acabado de esa manera, pero algo le decía que no sería fácil de asimilar.  
—Sí—dijo con decisión.  
—¡Naruto!—gritó Hinata al escuchar las palabras de su yokai.  
—Tu yokai ha hablado—dijo su padre a la chica – si es lo que desea, así será, al menos de esa manera será algo útil.  
—¡No me importa lo que él haya dicho, no tiene idea de lo que son las cosas!, ¡él no va a pelear y punto!  
—Yo compre esos yokai, así que el futuro de ellos recaí sobre mí. Después de todo soy quien paga su manutención tú sólo te dedicas a apapacharlo.   
Hinata aventó los cubiertos a la mesa y se fue a encerrar en su cuarto. Naruto en cambio se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo tan malo, que no mereciera seguir viviendo en aquella casa. Así que se dio medio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta que daba al patio. Sabía muy bien que su ama, hacía todo por protegerlo, pero la realidad es que no podría hacer mucho, más que darle de comer todo lo que quisiera y consentirlo, hasta que llegara el día de su muerte.  
*~**~*  
—¿Qué decidiste?—le preguntó Kakashi a Hagoromo, mientras ambos estaban en la oficina del segundo.  
—Continuaras con su entrenamiento mañana, con ayuda de Anko.  
—Seguirás los pasos de tu hija después de todo— no pudo ocultar el desprecio en sus palabas. Tenía la esperanza de que alguien además de él, se apiadara un poco de Indra, que no lo viera como un simple objeto para ganar más dinero o divertirse.  
—Aún le haré unas pruebas más a Indra, hablaremos después de que estas hayan arrojado lo que espero, mientras tanto, sólo acata mis órdenes.   
No quería usar, la debilidad de Indra, como su último recurso, pero debía de hacerlo, era la única manera de que algo cambiara, aunque también lo podía empeorar aún más – Indra ha perdido la visibilidad de un ojos, seguramente quedará ciego en poco tiempo.   
Hagoromo se cruzó de brazos y miró directamente a los ojos de Kakashi – estoy al corriente de eso, los exámenes que le hice, fueron suficientes para poder determinarlo. ¿Creías que un simple hecho como ese, haría que decidiera tener a Indra, como una estúpida e inútil mascota, sólo porqué es lindo y va con la decoración de mi casa? No, Indra podrá tener esa debilidad, pero estoy seguro de que tiene un gran potencial como su madre y por ello mismo no quiero convertirlo en un montón de carne inútil.   
—¿La madre de Sasuke, era el yokai de tu padre entonces?  
—Así es. No tenemos nada más que hablar, nos vemos luego.  
Como el padre de Kaguya lo había ordenado, Sasuke comenzó a entrenar al siguiente. Kakashi miraba con orgullo a Indra, de verdad que él siempre daba lo mejor de sí, definitivamente no merecía la vida que le había tocado y se sentía un bueno para nada, por no lograr cambiar algo de ello. Era cierto que fallaba un poco debido a su ojo dañado, pero aun así luchaba mejor que cualquier otro yokai.  
—¿Es posible que un yokai viva como humano?—preguntó Sasuke a Kakashi mientras entrenaban.   
—No. Imposible, el gobierno como las costumbres de los humanos no lo permiten.  
—Si yo hubiera sido tuyo, ¿me habrías tratado de la misma manera— hizo una pausa— que ella?  
Esa pregunta tomó a Kakashi por sorpresa, su respuesta sería un no por seguro, sin embargo de haber sido así, era probable que hubiera hecho que Indra peleara, después de todo él era un entrenador de yokai, tal vez, lo único que podía asegurar para Indra, de haber tenido otra suerte, era de no haber sufrido tantas torturas sin sentido.  
—Te hubiera tratado mejor— dijo y enseguida vio la expresión de Indra, la cual delataba que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.  
—Vi un yokai, en una de mis peleas. El aparentaba ser humano como cualquier otro, por lo visto nadie ser percato de ello, excepto que su aroma lo delataba – detuvo uno de los ataques de Kakashi— Ojala hubiera tenido la suerte de ser adoptado por la familia de él.  
No hubo ningún comentario por parte de Kakashi después de lo que había dicho. Siempre había visto en Kakashi a alguien que lo protegía, que incluso podría llegarlo a ver como un padre, pero al parecer estaba equivocado, lo único que sentía por él era lástima. Pesaba que Kakashi era diferente a los demás, pero se estaba engañando, él era su mentor y él no era su primer alumno. Tal vez, hasta en algún momento había sido igual de vil que Kaguya con otros yokai. Se preguntó, cuando sería el día en que podría confiar en alguien plenamente o que al menos no lo hiciera pensar que estaba ocultándole algo, porque era cierto, en esos momentos Kakashi era su soporte, pero temía que el día de mañana lo apuñalara por la espalda.   
Estaba sólo y el único que podía preocuparse sinceramente por él, era él mismo.  
*~**~*  
¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Indra?—preguntó Hagoromo a Kakashi mientras Indra entrenaba con Anko.   
—Su rendimiento es bueno, si es lo que te preocupa.  
—Debo hablar contigo. Sígueme.  
Ambos entraron a la casa, cerrando la puerta que daba al jardín, donde Indra se encontraba entrenando en esos momentos. Por la actitud de Hagoromo, pudo percibir que no se trataba de nada bueno, incluso hasta había imaginado lo peor.   
—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó cuándo hubieron llegado al despecho del padre de Kaguya.   
— Hay algo que no te mencioné de los exámenes de Indra en su momento, debido a que estaba buscando una solución.  
¿Solución?, se preguntó Kakashi en su mente, ¿acaso Hagoromo, se preocupaba un poco por Indra? Miró al hombre frente a él y realmente vio un poco de preocupación en su mirada. No, no debía de hacerse ilusiones, seguramente Indra había resultado ser deficiente en varios aspectos.   
—¿Qué hay de malo con él?, además de lo que ya sabemos.  
—Indra es híbrido.  
Aquella combinación de palabras fue un poco extraña para Kakashi, más que nada porque la marca de Indra, denotaba que era descendiente directo de los Uchiha, más no descendiente de diferentes linajes de yokai.   
—Indra no es híbrido, Kaguya como yo nos cercioramos de eso.  
—No me refiero a que venga de dos linajes. La madre de Indra es Yokai, pero su padre es humano.  
Se quedó absorto al escuchar lo que había dicho Hagoromo. Jamás había escuchado cosas como esa, los humanos tendían a despreciar demasiado a los yokai como para procrear con ellos, sin mencionar que debido a las leyes era difícil imaginar que algo como eso pudiera pasar.  
—Eso es una locura, imposible.   
—Así lo pensé yo, pero su cariotipo demostró que cuenta con un número de cromosomas impares, por lo que es estéril y resultado de la cruza entre dos especies diferentes. Eso no es del todo preocupante, es algo que afectara su desempeño físico, sin embargo, Indra es un buen espécimen si llega el caso en que el gane y quieran que se reproduzca, conocerán su estado, harán estudios con él y dudo que estos sean placenteros.   
—¿Realmente te importa lo que pase con Indra?—preguntó incrédulo— ¿o temes que no te den el dinero cuando gane y descubran su estado?  
—Puede ser cualquiera de las dos razones, no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Por ahora sólo te pido que no se lo menciones nunca Indra, no vale la pena que sepa esa verdad, además si su padre es humano e Indra acabo en una tienda de mascotas, algo me dice que lo aborrecía y no quería saber nada él.  
—Entiendo.  
*~**~*  
—Doctor Hebi—saludó Hinata a Orochimaru, quien le había pedido que fuera a verlo inmediatamente al hospital.   
—Hinata—dijo con una sonrisa que duró poco.  
Orochimaru estaba al tanto de que Naruto entrenaba en las instalaciones Hyuuga. Hinata le había contado todo, incluso había hablado con el yokai para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero no lo logró, este había sido bastante terco y firme a sus decisiones. Además de que fue el único que obtuvo que Naruto le dijera la verdadera razón de aquella decisión tan precipitada, Sasuke.  
—He encontrado el motivo suficiente para que Naruto abandone por completo la idea de pelar, después de todo aún está a tiempo.  
—Por su expresión, puedo ver que algo conlleva esa motivo, ¿Qué fue lo que descubrió?  
—Revisaba las lista de inscritos a la peleas que hay para calificar a esa maldita Gran Pelea— hizo una pausa y desvió su mirada de la de Hinata, para ver el papel que sostenía en sus manos – Sasuke o Indra, no figura en ella, de hecho no ha peleado desde hace un año.  
—¿Significa que los que lo secuestraron pudieron arrepentirse de lo que le estaban haciendo?  
—No—dijo sintiendo una pena inmensa — lo más probable es que el haya muerto.


End file.
